A vingança dos anjos
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Lemon: YohjixKen. AyaxOmi. Algumas vezes nossas ações do passado geram uma gama de conseqüencias que podem ser desastrosas. Finalmente chega a hora da verdade... e uma antiga conhecida dos Weiss ressurge trazendo a tragédia. COMPLETA
1. Passado que ronda

_**Título**_: A vingança dos Anjos_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Algumas vezes nossas ações geram uma gama de conseqüências que podem ser devastadoras. A tragédia ressurge como uma velha conhecida...

* * *

"_Uma pessoa planta o que pode, e cuida do que plantou."  
_Stephen King

**A vingança dos anjos  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01  
Passado que ronda...**

(Yohji) Não, não e não!

(Ken) Mas Yohji...

(Yohji) Eu disse que não.

Os dois Weiss estavam discutindo bem no meio da Koneko, sem se importar com os olhares irritados de Aya e os apreensivos de Omi.

Aya só não dissera nada porque a loja estava vazia. Se os dois tivessem coragem de dar aquele show na frente dos clientes com certeza já teriam levado um esporro do ruivo.

(Ken) Yohji, se você vai sair hoje que é seu dia de folga eu vou junto.

(Yohji suspirando) Ken Ken, você tem grudado em mim nessas últimas semanas como se fosse um chiclete, e isso está me sufocando! Preciso de um tempo só pra mim!

(Ken) Você não vai sair sozinho!

(Yohji) Mas por que?! Perdeu a confiança em mim ou o que?

(Ken) Não... não perdi a confiança mas...

(Yohji) Mas...?

O moreninho deu as costas e cruzou os braços.

(Ken) Não interessa. O que importa é que eu sei o que é melhor para você e digo que tem que ficar ao meu lado.

(Omi) Nossa... é melhor que TV...

(Aya)...

O playboy fez uma careta para o chibi e passou a mão pelos cabelos de maneira cansada.

(Yohji) Ken... eu vou saindo...

(Aya irritado) Vai logo de uma vez!

(Yohji)!!

(Aya) Fica aí fazendo graça.

(Ken) Se você passar por aquela porta sem mim, juro que não te perdôo!

(Yohji)...

Pelo jeito a coisa era séria. Ken não queria revelar o que lhe perturbava, mas vivia andando atrás do playboy sem dar um segundo de folga. Fazia semanas que não tinham missões, no entanto o loiro não podia relaxar, vivendo sob constante vigilância do amante.

(Yohji suspirando) Ok, você venceu. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

E para provar o que falava o loiro foi pra trás do balcão e sentou-se, mantendo-se pensativo e visivelmente aborrecido.

Ken sentiu muito remorso ao ver Yohji todo intrujado, porém continuou firme. Fazia aquilo para o próprio bem do amante, mesmo que ele não soubesse... ainda...

(Ken baixinho) Sinto muito, Yotan... você vai me agradecer um dia...

Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu e uma cliente entrou. O moreninho não deu muita atenção a ela no princípio. A garota era de estatura mediana, tinha cabelos loiros pelo ombro, e olhos castanhos.

Depois de um segundo de analise o jogador a reconheceu.

(Ken surpreso) Você!

Os outros Weiss prestaram atenção no que se passava. Nenhum deles reconheceu a estranha. Ou melhor, a reconheceram como Rumiko, uma garota agradável que sempre ia a Koneko.

(Omi) Bem vinda, Rumiko!

(Ken surpreso) Que é isso, Omi? O nome dela não é Rumiko... e sim Setsuko...

O loirinho franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a garota, esperando que ela negasse tudo. Talvez Ken a estivesse confundindo com outra pessoa...

No entanto para surpresa dos quatro a loira não fez nada disso. Apenas deu um passo a frente e tocou na face de Ken com extremo cuidado. Os olhos castanhos estavam sem brilho e desfocados, como se ela tivesse sido hipnotizada.

(Setsuko) Ken... Anúbis enviou o arauto mais cruel... ele está de volta e veio se vingar em nome de seus anjos...

(Ken)...

Então Setsuko perdeu os sentidos, desmaiando nos braços do jogador, para maior espanto dos Weiss.

(Yohji) O que ela quis dizer? Ken, você conhece Rumiko?

O jogador balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim. Ainda tinha as palavras dela bailando em sua mente... "ele está de volta e veio se vingar"...

Aquilo era um péssimo sinal...

oOo

Ken entrou na sala trazendo um copo de água gelada e entregou-o a Setsuko. A garota estava sentada no sofá, cercada pelos outros Weiss que a vigiavam atentamente.

(Ken) Aqui está.

(Setsuko) Obrigada...

A voz saiu desanimada e baixa. Ela parecia cansada.

(Yohji) Eu ainda não entendi nada...

(Ken) Setsuko... naquele dia você apagou as memórias de Yohji, Aya e Omi, não foi? Deixou apenas a minha intacta.

(Setsuko) É... precisei fazer isso.

(Ken) Porque?

(Setsuko) Oh, Ken! Eu não devia ter vindo aqui! Isto não estava nos meus planos, mas meu último sonho foi tão forte que perdi o controle e acabei agindo feito uma 'zumbi'. Droga!

(Ken) Precisamos conversar. A sós.

(Setsuko)...

A garota voltou os olhos castanhos para Ken e fitou-o longamente.

(Yohji) Acho que temos o direito de saber o que está havendo, Ken. Mesmo que não nos lembremos de nada, pelo jeito aconteceu algo diretamente ligado a nós.

(Ken) Yohji, por favor... nem eu mesmo sei o que houve... deixe-me conversar com Setsuko. Depois esclareceremos tudo.

(Yohji)...

O loiro interrogou Aya com o olhar, mas o ruivo deu de ombros. Não importava o meio, mas que Ken descobrisse os fatos e lhes revelasse em seguida.

(Ken) Vem, Setsuko.

Setsuko balançou a cabeça e seguiu o moreninho, rumo a Koneko. Ali teriam muita privacidade e poderiam conversar com calma e sem interrupções. Chegando lá, Ken puxou dois banquinhos e fez um sinal para que a loira se sentasse.

Durante longos segundos eles apenas se observaram. Ken analisando como Setsuko ficara diferente apenas por cortar os cabelos e tingi-los de loiro.

Por sua vez Setsuko sentia uma forte emoção por estar tão perto do moreninho. Era quase como se pudesse aproximar-se de Seita mais uma vez... mas não podia se enganar: Ken não era seu irmão. Nunca seria. Precisava abandonar de vez essas memórias...

(Ken suspirando) Você ficou diferente...

Não se conteve a expor seu pensamento. Ele era muito espontâneo e isso o tornava mais verdadeiro nas coisas que fazia. Tal característica podia ser tanto positiva quanto negativa. Porém nesse momento era positiva.

(Setsuko sorrindo) Você acha? Gostou da mudança?

(Ken) Hum... acho que prefiro a versão anterior...

(Setsuko) Sua sinceridade me comove...

(Ken) Foi mal!

(Setsuko) Não se preocupe. Puxa, faz tempo, né?

(Ken) Mais de um ano. Muita coisa aconteceu desde então, mas... não pude esquecer de você, Seita e Koji.

(Setsuko) Seita e Koji fazem parte de um passado que tentei abandonar. Agora eles voltaram para nos assombrar.

(Ken confuso) O que você quis dizer, Setsuko? Eu achava que Koji estava morto... não é possível que ele tenha sobrevivido ao incêndio, a não ser que seja imortal!

(Setsuko) Oh, não! Vou lhe explicar o que eu sei: a duas semanas comecei a ter sonhos premonitórios. No começo eram fracos e eu não entendia o que acontecia. Então hoje sonhei com um rapaz, Ken, ele tinha algo a ver com Koji, sinto que eram próximos, e ele está vindo atrás de você, pra se vingar.

O moreninho ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

(Ken) Próximo de Koji? Seria irmão dele? Isso parece clichê, não acha, Setsuko? A história está ficando batida.

(Setsuko)... desculpe, por tudo isso.

(Ken) Ele quer se vingar de mim pela morte de Koji? Por que esperou tanto tempo?

A garota deu de ombros.

(Setsuko) Não sei.

(Ken) Você... precisa me contar tudo o que aconteceu. Eu fiquei surpreso quando descobri o corpo de Seita no porão de Koji, e soube que ele era seu irmão, e não namorado.

(Setsuko) Oh! Se eu lhe contar você vai me odiar, Ken. E não posso agüentar seu ódio e desprezo. Aceito tudo menos que me olhe com rancor...

(Ken) Mas tenho o direito de saber! Assim como Yohji, Aya e Omi. Você precisa devolver-lhes as lembranças.

(Setsuko) Não.

Os olhos castanhos se tornaram duros e decididos. Não devia nada aqueles três e não tinha intenção nenhuma de fazê-los se lembrar dos dias fatídicos que convivera com eles.

(Ken) Por favor, Setsuko.

(Setsuko)...

O jogador levantou-se do banquinho e deu as costas à loira.

(Ken) Você não sabe como foi difícil depois que tudo aconteceu. Yohji olhava pra mim achando que eu tava doido de pedra. Com Aya e Omi não foi diferente. Me senti confuso e deixado de lado... e eu não tinha culpa de nada! Fui apenas uma vítima das circunstâncias...

(Setsuko) Oh...

(Ken) Que suas intenções foram boas eu não tenho dúvidas... mas as conseqüências foram pesadas... levei seis longos meses para me recuperar e aceitar que o passado me rondaria sem que eu pudesse fazer nada, a não ser seguir em frente.

(Setsuko) Ken, eu sinto muito de verdade, e... sabe, fugir naquele momento me pareceu a coisa certa porque tudo o que houve foi minha culpa.

O moreninho cruzou os braços e voltou a observar Setsuko com interesse.

(Ken) Como assim?

Respirando fundo a garota desviou os olhos. Tinha protelado aquele momento o máximo possível. Sabia que não seria fácil admitir a traição e que jogara Ken na fogueira, apenas para conseguir uma vingança pessoal, mesmo que no começo não admitisse tal fato.

(Setsuko) Eu trouxe Koji até aqui. Usei você como isca para atrair o assassino e assim capturá-lo. Foi um plano da Kritiker, Ken. Tudo não passou de um maldito plano...

O moreninho empalideceu um pouco, mas não titubeou. Agora sentia mais do que nunca que precisava saber de todos os fatos, de cada detalhe do plano sórdido que o envolvera mais diretamente do que a qualquer outra pessoa.

(Ken) Conte-me tudo.

Voltou a sentar-se no banquinho, intuindo que a conversa seria longa.

E durante muito tempo, apenas Setsuko falou.

Ao final da narrativa o jogador sentia a mente anestesiada. Não sabia o que pensar das revelações que ouvira... uma parte de seu coração queria condenar Setsuko, odiá-la por ter lhe usado, mentido e enganado desde o primeiro instante, ao passo que Ken oferecia apenas amizade sincera e confiança cega.

Mas outra parte queria esquecer e conceder a garota a chance do perdão e de uma segunda chance. Tanta coisa se passara... tanta água rolara desde aqueles dias.

Ken vivera muita coisa, aprendera e crescera com as experiências.

Em silêncio observou Setsuko. A garota permanecia cabisbaixa, mantendo os ombros arcados pelo peso da culpa esmagadora.

(Ken) Eu...

(Setsuko) Se soubesse, Ken... eu sinto tanto! No começo quis dar uma de durona e ficar indiferente... mas quando o conheci não tive como não me envolver. Você me tratou tão bem, foi sincero e agiu sem interesse algum. A cada dia me liguei no seu jeito. No fundo se tornou um substituto para meu irmão.

(Ken)!!

A garota cruzou as mãos a frente dos seios e ergueu a cabeça fitando o moreninho nos olhos.

(Setsuko) Mas mesmo assim não lhe contei a verdade. Usei você no plano arriscado e... quase pus tudo a perder. Entendo perfeitamente que me odeie e não queira me perdoar...

(Ken) Como vou saber que não veio aqui para me envolver em mais um plano?

(Setsuko) Oh... seria difícil provar. Só tem a minha palavra. Manx e os outros não se lembram mais de mim, não estou ligada a nenhuma equipe. Sabe, eu ia levando uma vida normal morando aqui perto em uma hospedaria. Segui seus passos com medo que se envolvesse em algo perigoso, mas felizmente as últimas missões não o colocaram em risco imediato.

(Ken) Ah, foi por isso que Omi a chamou de Rumiko? Você usava esse nome falso?

(Setsuko) Era um tipo de proteção, assim como minha mudança de visual.

(Ken) E ficou rondando esse tempo todo?

(Setsuko) Claro! Você é minha responsabilidade, Ken. Sua segurança é o mais importante pra mim, mesmo que não acredite. Conheço uma frase que diz: "uma pessoa planta o que pode, e cuida do que plantou". Acredito nisso, e sei que seu rancor por mim é fruto da mentira que lhe disse. Só que não vou desistir de você. E se me der as costas agora, eu continuarei vigiando-o, pronta para afastar qualquer tipo de perigo.

(Ken) Mas... tivemos tantos casos perigosos! Porque nunca apareceu? O Yohji...

Nesse ponto Setsuko levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se do balcão.

(Setsuko) Não devo nada a Yohji. Nem a Aya ou Omi. Minha preocupação é apenas com o SEU bem estar...

(Ken) Mas... se algo acontecesse com Yohji eu não suportaria.

(Setsuko) Suportaria sim. Eu resisti a perda de Seita e nem sou tão forte quanto você.

(Ken) Você tem que parar de pensar assim. Uma pessoa não pode viver sozinha, Setsuko. E terá que devolver as lembranças de meus amigos, se quiser nos ajudar.

Ao ouvir aquilo Setsuko estremeceu e fechou os olhos, com medo de ter entendido errado.

(Setsuko) Quer dizer que... vou ajudá-los? Você está me... perdoando?

(Ken) Metade de mim quer culpá-la... só que a outra metade já te perdoou. Acho que vou ouvir essa metade e te dar uma chance.

(Setsuko) Oh...

(Ken) Mas prometa-me que nunca mais me enganará e que não pensará em nenhum plano estúpido desses...

(Setsuko sorrindo) Prometo!

(Ken)... e que vai devolver as memórias dos três...

(Setsuko)...

(Ken) É a única maneira de eu confiar em você totalmente, Setsuko. Eles não vão continuar te odiando... falarei com Yohji e explicarei tudo...

(Setsuko)...

(Ken) Por favor...

(Setsuko suspirando) Está bem...

O moreninho abriu um grande sorriso, fazendo Setsuko se encher de ternura. Como não proteger aquele garoto tão adorável?

(Ken) Obrigado! Então vamos lá!

Pegou a moça pela mão e a puxou, ansioso pelo que viria a seguir. Queria que os outros Weiss lembrassem-se de tudo que o havia acontecido para que não restasse mais nenhuma dúvida sobre aquele trágico dia na casa de Koji.

Quando entraram na sala, encontraram Yohji andando nervoso de um lado para o outro, com os braços cruzados às costas. Aya permanecia sentado sobre uma das poltronas e Omi no sofá.

Ao notar a chegada dos dois, os Weiss ficaram apreensivos, sem saber o que esperar da 'reunião' que Ken e Setsuko haviam feito.

(Yohji) Tá tudo bem com você, Ken?

(Setsuko irritada) Claro. O que achou que eu faria? Espancá-lo? Raptá-lo?

(Yohji) Ei! Sinto uma leve hostilidade aqui...

(Ken suspirando) Setsuko... Yohji... por favor...

(Yohji surpreso) O que foi? Não fiz nada e essa garota já vem me estranhando...

(Setsuko)... desculpe. É força do habito...

(Ken) Setsuko concordou em fazer vocês recordarem de tudo o que ela apagou.

(Omi) Ela...

(Ken) Vocês se lembrarão em breve. Setsuko...

A loira avançou e aproximou-se do playboy.

(Setsuko) Se tem que ser feito... então vou começar pelo que guarda mais rancor de mim.

(Yohji)!!

Estendendo a mão, Setsuko tocou na face de Yohji e abriu um sorriso meio maldoso.

(Setsuko) Vai doer só um pouquinho...

Nem deu tempo do playboy responder e começou a sondagem mental. O Weiss trincou os dentes e fechou os olhos com força, tendo a nítida impressão de ter seus pensamentos mais íntimos violados por uma presença incomoda.

Omi e Aya se entreolharam, surpresos pelo evidente esforço que a jovem fazia, e por como aquilo parecia ser ruim para o companheiro.

Ken cerrou os punhos, mas não disse nada.

Finalmente Setsuko terminou o que fazia. Deixou os braços caírem ao redor do corpo, mostrando sua exaustão. Há tempos não usava aquele golpe... mais de um ano pra ser exata...

Então o loiro abriu os olhos e sem qualquer aviso esticou os braços, passando as mãos em volta do pescoço de Setsuko, começando a apertar sem misericórdia.

O tempo pareceu parar diante daquilo.

(Setsuko)...

(Yohji) Cadela!!

A garota não tentou se defender.

Recuperando a noção das coisas, Ken deu um passo a frente, mas a voz irada de seu amante o imobilizou outra vez.

(Yohji) Ken... não se meta nisso. Não admito que batam em mulheres, mas esse caso é especial...

(Ken) Yohji...

(Aya) Kudou, que pensa que está fazendo?

Setsuko encarou Yohji em silêncio. Ambos se fitaram, e o playboy notou que grossas lágrimas escorriam pela face da garota. Suspirando exasperado ele acabou abrindo as mãos e libertando-a.

(Yohji) Merda! Não posso ver uma mulher chorando!

(Setsuko) Cof! Cof!!

A loira foi acometida por um acesso incontrolável de tosse, inalando ar pela garganta ferida. Na pele alva do pescoço ficaram as marcas vermelhas dos dedos do ex-detetive.

(Omi) Yohji... o que aconteceu? Você se lembrou de algo tão terrível assim?

(Yohji) Ah, chibi... apenas fomos enganados por essa aí... e ela quase matou o Ken!

(Omi)!!

(Setsuko) Sinto muito...

(Yohji) Tenho dúvidas!

(Aya) Kudou, basta. Chega de drama. Teve sua chance de matá-la e abriu mão.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Garota, continue devolvendo nossas lembranças.

(Ken) Aya... por favor... ela não vai muito com... a sua... cara... e... deixa pra lá...

O ruivo ficou um tanto surpreso com a declaração insegura. Então aquela garota não ia com a sua cara? Grande coisa... ele que não se incomodaria com as preferências particulares de Setsuko.

(Setsuko) Oh, não se preocupe, Ken... Aya, desculpa por fazê-lo esperar...

Aproximou-se do líder da Weiss e tocou-lhe a fronte com delicadeza.

(Aya)...

O espadachim surpreendeu-se por sentir o quão frios estavam as mãos da garota... pareciam cubos de gelo. Porém mais gelado que os dedos, foi o sorriso que dirigiu ao ruivo. Assustador.

(Setsuko) Como disse a Yohji... isso pode doer um pouco... ou melhor, vai doer muito...

Iniciou a sondagem antes de dar chance de Aya retrucar. O ruivo sentiu uma falta de ar imediata e sufocante, ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação de dormência começava a correr por suas veias.

Parecia que a 'presença' de Setsuko em sua mente não era apenas abstrata, mas tão física quanto os dedos que tocavam em sua fronte.

Omi levantou-se do sofá e se aproximou de ambos, preocupado com o que ocorria diante de seus olhos. Aya parecia estar sofrendo um bocado... e obviamente era proposital por parte de Setsuko.

(Omi) Por favor...

Setsuko ignorou a súplica do loirinho, e continuou com seu golpe mental.

(Setsuko) Eu poderia transformar você em um simples vegetal, Aya... o que acha disso? Talvez fazê-lo crer que suas pernas não funcionam mais... é um truquezinho que aprendi... que me diz?

(Ken surpreso) Setsuko! Pare com isso!

(Setsuko)...

Suspirando, a loira interrompeu a tortura e deu um passo para trás. Aya balançou a cabeça tentando clarear os pensamentos. Imediatamente a mão voou em direção a cintura com intenção de sacar a katana e passá-la pela garganta de Setsuko. Por sorte a arma estava bem guardada em seu quarto.

O líder da Weiss entendeu a reação de Yohji. Também sentira ganas de matar a garota, tanto pelas mentiras que dissera ao entrar para a equipe quanto pelo truque de instantes atrás.

O chibi ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu amante colocando ambas as mãos sobre uma de suas pernas.

(Omi) Aya... está tudo bem?

(Aya)...

Não respondeu, mas sua face adquiriu um pouco mais de cor, mostrando que as sensações desagradáveis haviam abandonado seu corpo.

(Setsuko) Foi culpa dele. Não devia me provocar, Aya... sabe que sou mais forte que você... e não sinto prazer nenhum em compartilhar sua presença...

(Ken) Setsuko! Não foi isso que combinamos...

(Setsuko sorrindo) Ken, não combinamos nada a esse respeito. Eu só disse que devolveria as memórias dos três, mas não falei nada sobre ter que suportar chiliques de alguém.

(Ken surpreso) É verdade... er... seria tarde pra combinar isso agora?

Ao ouvir aquilo Setsuko riu um pouco, e balançou a cabeça. Não havia meio de se irritar ou se aborrecer com Ken. Seria quase a mesma coisa de perder a paciência com seu irmão, e ela jamais faria tal coisa.

(Setsuko) Ok, você manda. Farei o possível para não perder a classe com Aya. Nem com Yohji, se bem que esse loiro tem certa razão em me odiar. Agora é a vez de Omi...

(Omi)...

O loirinho empalideceu ao ouvir isso... temeu que a garota também tivesse algum rancor contra ele. No entanto ela apenas esticou a mão em direção ao chibi e no mesmo instante foi como se uma barreira invisível se abrisse em sua mente, provocando o fluxo de pensamentos que haviam sido represados contra a sua vontade.

Omi lembrou-se de tudo, e Setsuko nem precisou tocar nele. Tal fato causou estranheza a Ken, Yohji e Aya.

(Aya) Hn...

(Yohji) Ué... simples assim? Porque comigo e com o Aya foi diferente?

(Setsuko sorrindo) Você achou que eu ia perder a chance de judiar de vocês um pouco? É ruim, hein!

(Yohji)!!

(Ken) Isso vai ser difícil! Olha, pessoal, não é hora de brigarmos... deixem os atritos de lado pois temos um assunto mais urgente pra tratar...

(Yohji) Céus... agora entendo o que Setsuko disse na loja. "Ele está de volta..." quer dizer que Koji...

(Setsuko) Não. Koji está morto, não pode fazer mais nada a Ken. O problema é que alguém muito próximo a ele quer se vingar...

(Omi suspirando) Irmão de Koji? Tá ficando meio chato...

(Setsuko)...

(Ken) Ela não sabe se é irmão ou não. Nem o porquê dele esperar tanto tempo pra tentar se vingar...

(Yohji) Merda. Será que esse 'vingador' também tem poderes sobrenaturais?

(Omi) Oh... será que ele parece com o Ken?

(Ken)...

(Aya) Espero que não...

Seria assustador encontrar mais um sósia do jogador...

(Setsuko) Não sei se ele tem poderes ou não. Creio que não, pessoas como Koji e eu não nascem em árvores... tão achando que é festa agora?

(Yohji) Se liga, garota. Pelo menos estamos tentando fazer algo útil.

(Setsuko) Com certeza: é muito útil ficar sentado nessa sala inventando as teorias mais ridículas da face da Terra. Não se preocupem, deixem que eu me encarrego da segurança de Ken.

(Aya) Assim como cuidou de Seita?

Ao ouvir aquilo a garota empalideceu muito. Os olhos castanhos escureceram um tanto, brilhando ameaçadores.

(Setsuko) Ken, acho melhor eu ir embora agora. Não se preocupe, vou ajeitar minhas coisas na hospedaria e volto para ficar ao seu lado.

(Aya) Sim, é bom que fique às nossas vistas...

Setsuko não respondeu, apenas se foi, deixando para trás um clima nada amigável.

(Omi) Ken, você tinha razão desde o princípio. Desculpe se não acreditamos no que disse.

(Yohji) No fundo eu ainda imaginava que se tratava de um golpe dos Schwarz. Me enganei redondamente.

O moreninho sorriu e deu de ombros.

(Ken) Deixa pra lá. Pelo jeito eu vou servir de isca mais uma vez... ao menos terei como me defender...

(Yohji) E é claro que estaremos ao seu lado, não apenas Setsuko.

(Ken) Yohji...

(Yohji) Diga.

(Ken) Acho que seria bom sairmos um pouco, pra podermos conversar...

(Yohji) Tem razão. Vamos andar juntos, por aí.

Aya e Omi se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Se manteriam em alerta, é claro, mas não alterariam suas rotinas até que fosse necessário. Omi tratou de ir cozinhar algo para o jantar, enquanto Aya ia tomar um banho.

oOo

Algum tempo depois, Yohji e Ken caminhavam lado a lado por um parque. Eram mais de oito horas da noite, e o tempo estava meio fechado, parecendo que ia chover, por isso poucas pessoas se aventuravam por ali.

Sem saber como iniciar a conversa, o jogador acabou parando de caminhar em uma ponte, sobre um pequeno rio, na verdade mais um esgoto a céu aberto, igual a tantos da cidade de Tokyo.

Ambos se debruçaram sobre a muretinha, passando a admirar a água escura e suja do córrego.

(Yohji) Você está preocupado...

(Ken) Na verdade não. To aliviado.

O ex-detetive não compreendeu a frase. Voltou os olhos verdes para Ken, fitando o amante com curiosidade.

(Yohji) Como assim, aliviado?

(Ken) Ora... desde que tudo aquilo aconteceu, ficou uma nuvem sobre mim. Você achava que era obra dos Schwarz... Omi ficou preocupado com minha sanidade, e Aya suspeitava que eu usava drogas...

(Yohji) Não é bem assim...

(Ken suspirando) É sim, Yohji. Apesar de que o tempo atenuou as coisas, e parecia que íamos esquecer, até que Setsuko reapareceu. Sorte que ela esclareceu tudo, e agora não restam dúvidas sobre mim.

(Yohji) Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim.

(Ken sorrindo) Confesso que minha obsessão por ET's não ajudou muito.

(Yohji) Ei, fazia tempo que não falava nisso... achei que tinha esquecido.

Nesse ponto Ken tirou um famoso caderninho de capa vermelha do bolso. Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas de modo intrigado.

(Ken) Superei a mania dos alienígenas, graças as idas ao psicólogo. O doutor me ajudou a entender que eu tava viajando um pouco, mas foi 'moda'. Sabe, eu tinha certeza de que descobrira a fórmula das missões, e desconfiei que você seria a próxima vítima.

(Yohji surpreso) Por isso não queria me deixar sozinho?

(Ken) É. Se eu pudesse vigiá-lo estaria te protegendo.

Yohji sorriu encantado. Aquele garoto era um arabesco imprevisível e surpreendente a cada segundo!

(Yohji) Ken... você inventa cada uma...

(Ken) Mas me enganei de novo. Não é você, Yohji. Sou eu...

E extremamente aborrecido, Ken jogou o caderninho de encontro as águas sujas do córrego. Os Weiss ficaram observando enquanto o bloco dava algumas voltas até ser tragado para o fundo do rio.

(Yohji) Não está sozinho, Ken. Você não pode prever o futuro... não é como Crawford. Deixe as coisas rolarem. Poderia ser a minha vez... ou a de Omi... ou quem sabe a de nós quatro. Se você ficar se preocupando e se prendendo ao futuro não vai aproveitar a vida.

(Ken) Yohji... você sabe que eu me preocupo muito com você. Não quero que se machuque. E é um alívio imenso saber que está seguro, e que não é o próximo alvo de alguma coisa arriscada.

(Yohji sorrindo) Obrigado. Eu também me preocupo muito com você... e nesse caso ambos estamos na profissão errada. Ser assassino não é exatamente a carreira mais segura e mais garantida de todas...

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Acho que nem chegaremos a nos aposentar.

O jogador abaixou a cabeça e ficou muito tristonho. Yohji suspirou e passou o braço pelo ombro de Ken, puxando-o mais para perto de si.

(Yohji) Eu não disse isso para aborrecê-lo, Ken. Quero apenas que enxergue o quanto é tênue a nossa segurança. Por isso temos que aproveitar o dia de hoje, não nos preocuparmos com o que ainda nem aconteceu.

(Ken) O presente é uma merda!

(Yohji surpreso) Por que acha isso? Não está feliz com as coisas do jeito que estão?

(Ken) To... mas porque quando tudo está bem surge um assunto mal resolvido? Parece que sempre serei perseguido pelos fantasmas do passado(1)...

(Yohji) Sinto muito por isso.

(Ken) Setsuko disse uma frase muito apropriada: "uma pessoa planta o que pode, e cuida do que plantou." Acho que tudo o que fizermos até agora pode se voltar contra nós, a qualquer momento.

(Yohji) Que papo besta. Não leve a sério o que ela diz, não gosto de Setsuko. E acho que deveria mantê-la longe.

(Ken) Não posso. Já a perdoei por tudo.

(Yohji suspirando) Ken, você não aprende...

Essa frase magoou o jogador, que tentou se afastar de Yohji.

(Ken) Não aprendo o que? A guardar rancor? A ignorar um pedido de perdão? É isso, Yohji?

O playboy apertou ainda mais o amante entre os braços e riu um pouco.

(Yohji) Não, seu otário... você não aprende a desconfiar... a manter um pé atrás com quem já te fez mal...

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Ainda bem que estou aqui. O seu guarda-costas feito sob medida. Não tema que eu o protegerei.

(Ken sorrindo) Bobo!

Yohji observou o céu escuro durante alguns instantes.

(Yohji) Sabe... no fundo eu acho que Setsuko tem um quedinha por você...

Ao ouvir aquilo Ken arregalou os olhos e deu um beliscão na costela do amante.

(Ken sorrindo) Qual é, Yohji! Com ciúmes?! Setsuko me vê como o irmão dela, nada mais.

(Yohji) Aiii! Sei não... então ela tá doida pra cometer um incestozinho... ah se não está...

(Ken) Céus. Agora o paranóico é você... não precisa ficar inseguro... Yohji. Se bem que me deixa feliz saber que você tem ciúmes de mim, mas de maneira moderada...

(Yohji) Nhé... já me controlei bastante!

(Ken pensativo) Verdade... lembra antes, na época que Setsuko entrou pra Weiss? Nós vivíamos brigando por causa das suas ceninhas. Yohji, hoje eu percebo que você também era bem infantil...

(Yohji) Ei!

(Ken) Como que eu te agüentava? Só amando muito mesmo...

(Yohji) Eu mudei muito... desde aquela época.

(Ken sorrindo) Principalmente com a presença de Setsuko... foi um belo incentivo pra sua mudança.

(Yohji) Pode-se dizer que sim...

(Ken) Então você devia ser mais grato a ela, não acha?

(Yohji) Chato!

(Ken) Yohji, estamos juntos a tanto tempo... você não devia mais se sentir inseguro em relação a nós.

(Yohji) Não me sinto inseguro. Mas... só pra não restar dúvidas: você prefere a mim, não é?

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Não é?

Ken observou o grande sorriso amarelo de Yohji, suspirando ao perceber como ele se preocupava com a simples presença de Setsuko. Parecia que o playboy a via como uma ameaça...

(Ken) Yohji, as vezes não acredito em você. Nunca considerei a hipótese de largá-lo. Se eu resisti a fase inicial, agüentando seu ciúmes não seria agora que o deixaria, quando tudo vai bem entre nós. Passamos por tanta coisa juntos que não consigo me imaginar sem você. E Setsuko? Fala sério! Apesar dela ter tingido o cabelo não faz o meu tipo...

(Yohji emburrado) Já que você mencionou... eu queria saber por que raios ela pintou os cabelos de LOIRO e cortou IGUAL aos meus...

(Ken) Ué, Yohji... essa é a moda. Você está super atual. Ela deve ter seguido as tendências e acabou ficando igual você. É o que eu acho.

O ex-detetive levou a frase em consideração, analisando os prós e contras da questão.

(Yohji sorrindo) Tem razão! Eu sou uma referência da moda. É mais que natural que algumas pessoas se inspirem em mim. Obrigado, Ken. Você me tranqüilizou.

(Ken)...

Na verdade o moreninho apenas tirara uma com a cara do amante, mas pelo jeito Yohji levara a pilhéria a sério. Agora não podia desmentir ou correria o risco de magoar o loiro. Pensando bem Yohji também era meio bobo por ter acreditado nessa... ou então muito narcisista, pra considerar a si próprio como o supra sumu da moda...

Pra surpresa do jogador, Yohji colocou ambas as mãos sobre seus ombros e lhe lançou um olhar mais que sedutor, acompanhado de um sorriso a lá Don Juan que com certeza Ken ainda não conhecia.

(Yohji) Essa conversa foi muito proveitosa, meu amor.

(Ken)!!

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando a cara que Ken fazia.

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Ken) "Meu amor"?! De onde tirou essa? Há, há, há, há, há!!

(Yohji ofendido) Não gostou? Não posso chamá-lo de um jeitinho carinhoso por acaso?

(Ken) Desculpa, Yo tan. Eu acho 'Ken Ken' muito carinhoso, mas 'meu amor' não combina nem com você e nem comigo. Que coisa mais piegas!

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Vamos embora? Parece que vai chover, e não devemos facilitar... nada de resfriados! Ei, falei igual ao Omi agora, não acha?

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Muito obrigado, Yohji! Você é o único que me faz relaxar desse jeito, e olha que eu até esqueci de todos os problemas! Eu adoro isso em você...

(Yohji suspirando) Pena que a tranqüilidade não dura para sempre...

(Ken) Deixa disso, Yohji.

O jogador entrelaçou os dedos nos de Yohji e gentilmente o puxou para fora da ponte. Era hora de voltar pra casa.

oOo

No outro dia, Ken levantou-se cedo como de costume, esticou o corpo espreguiçando-se. Depois escapuliu do quarto.

Era seu dia de cuidar do café da manhã.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao entrar na cozinha e dar de cara com Setsuko envolvida nos preparativos da refeição matutina.

(Ken) Setsuko! Como entrou aqui?!

A garota sorriu.

(Setsuko) Bom dia, Ken! Eu estava esperando lá fora, quando Omi foi pegar o jornal eu pedi pra que ele deixasse-me entrar.

(Ken) Oh!

(Setsuko) Trouxe algumas coisas minhas, e tirei folga na hospedaria. Será que você me cederia seu quarto, como da outra vez?

(Ken) Sem problemas... eu vou pro quarto do Yohji.

(Setsuko sorrindo) Obrigada, Ken.

Foi então que Omi entrou correndo, pegou uma torrada que Ken lhe estendeu e saiu mais apressado ainda, afirmando que estava atrasado para a aula.

Tal cena encheu o jogador de nostalgia. Por um momento lembrou-se da primeira vez que Setsuko viera morar com eles, compartilhando cafés da manhã, mesmo que num curto período de tempo. Parecia igual àquela vez, no entanto muita coisa se passara, e muita coisa mudara...

Logo a nostalgia se foi e Ken balançou a cabeça.

(Ken pensativo) É... o passado ainda ronda.

Setsuko olhou pra ele e não comentou nada. Instantes depois Aya e Yohji entraram na cozinha, também se surpreendendo ao encontrar a garota por ali. Após o choque inicial os Weiss aceitaram que era melhor que Setsuko ficasse por perto.

oOo

Naquele dia Yohji estava encarregado das entregas. O playboy permanecia com o coração na mão por ter que se afastar do moreninho, mas não podia deixar suas obrigações de lado.

Na floricultura estavam apenas Aya, Ken e Setsuko. Omi ainda não retornara da escola.

Como sempre a Koneko estava repleta de jovens garotas que pareciam não ter nada pra fazer, além de perturbar os belos garotos que ali trabalhavam. Se bem que elas estavam surpresas por encontrar uma menina ao lado deles...

Cochichando entre si, as clientes se indagavam quem poderia ser a sortuda que ganhara a honra de trabalhar com Aya e os outros... mal sabiam as infelizes que Setsuko tinha preocupações mais urgentes do que apenas admirar seus companheiros.

As coisas seguiram seu curso normal, até por volta da hora do almoço, quando a porta da Koneko se abriu, e dessa vez não foi uma colegial assanhada que entrou. Muito pelo contrário. Quem chegou foi um rapaz alto, magro, de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Vestia um terno elegantíssimo e usava óculos.

Tal rapaz scanneou a loja com os olhos sérios, e as íris verdes pousaram sobre Ken, brilhando de modo estranho. Ele parecia visivelmente desconfortável.

Imediatamente os Weiss e Setsuko se puseram em alerta. Aquele rapaz tinha objetivos ocultos, e isso estava escrito na testa dele...

Continua...

* * *

(1) Usando o título de uma fic escrita pela Suryia em pareceria com a Bad Kitty.

A frase de 'abertura' da fic é de Stephen King, um dos meus autores preferidos. Esse jargão é usado pelo protagonista da saga durante o desenrolar do livro "O cemitério" que, aliás, é mais que phodonico. Se quiser uma história que prenda sua atenção e lhe dê MUITO medo, além de fazer refletir em como o ser humano é podre, fica a recomendação: O cemitério.

No original a frase é assim: "Um homem planta o que pode... e cuida do que plantou". Dei uma adaptada pra ser usada em "A vingança dos anjos", e creio que o sentido se perdeu um pouco, pq SK fazia referência as questionáveis 'responsabilidades masculinas' na vida familiar, por isso "Um HOMEM planta o que pode (...)" Porém a minha indicação teria que ser muito mais profunda, pq qualquer pessoa, independente de sexo, raça ou credo é responsável por tudo o que plantou. E deve colher seus frutos...

**NOTAS**:

# Segunda fic da série "Dark side historys".

# Faço referência a uma fic minha intitulada "Os anjos de Anúbis". É a continuação direta.


	2. Presente que machuca

_**Título**_: A vingança dos Anjos_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Algumas vezes nossas ações geram uma gama de conseqüências que podem ser devastadoras. A tragédia ressurge como uma velha conhecida...

* * *

"_Uma pessoa planta o que pode, e cuida do que plantou."  
_Stephen King

**A vingança dos anjos  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02  
Presente que machuca...**

O rapaz desfilou os olhos por Aya, Ken e Setsuko, sentindo-se observado tão profundamente que acabou corando sem jeito.

(Rapaz) Com... licença...

Setsuko respirou fundo e relaxou.

(Setsuko) Não é ele.

Fizera uma sondagem mental profunda e descobrira que aquele rapaz realmente escondia algo: ia pedir sua colega de trabalho em namoro e estava mais que nervoso por causa disso.

Os dois Weiss também se descontraíram. Ken abriu um belo sorriso tentando fazer o pobre rapaz se sentir mais a vontade.

(Ken) Deseja uma encomenda especial?

O outro sorriu, avançando em direção ao balcão.

(Rapaz) Não sei! Talvez vocês possam me ajudar com alguma sugestão. O que agrada uma garota?

(Setsuko) Se você der rosas vermelhas ela vai adorar.

(Rapaz) Tem certeza?

(Setsuko) Confie em mim.

(Rapaz sorrindo) Obrigado! Quero cinco dúzias de rosas vermelhas pra entregar neste endereço.

(Ken) Posso fazer um arranjo se você quiser. Garotas adoram isso também.

(Rapaz) Ótimo. Então faça por favor.

Ken anotou o endereço e o nome da pessoa que iria receber as flores, e entregou um cartão para que o cliente escrevesse alguma coisa. O tímido rapaz corou três vezes antes de encontrar uma frase que julgou apropriada. Os Weiss se divertiam com aquilo apesar de não demonstrar.

Logo após a saída dele, Yohji retornou das entregas todo esbaforido e preocupado com a segurança de Ken.

O moreninho narrou rapidamente o que acontecera, e o playboy também se divertiu um tanto.

(Yohji) Pelo menos vou conferir se a garota que receberá as rosas merece tanta paixão. Se ela for bonita...

Calou-se ao ver a expressão irritada de Ken.

(Ken) Você não tem jeito, Yohji.

(Yohji) Nhé...

Logo o loiro saia outra vez para as entregas, enquanto Aya e Ken cuidavam da Koneko, e Setsuko ia preparar o almoço.

oOo

O dia transcorreu sem mais incidentes. A noite cada um estava num canto, resolvendo coisas particulares, quando a campainha tocou. Atraídos pelo som, os cinco se reuniram na sala. Antes de Aya abrir a porta, Setsuko revelou.

(Setsuko) É Manx.

(Aya) Esconda-se.

Setsuko não revidou. Sabia que devia mesmo se esconder, ou seria difícil explicar a presença dela ali na casa dos assassinos.

(Yohji) Ken, não deve aceitar nenhuma missão.

(Ken) Mas...

(Yohji) Não vou aceitar também. Olha, já que estamos mentindo mesmo vai lá pra cima e fica no quarto. Direi a Manx que não se sente bem. Ela não ficará surpresa se eu recusar uma missão.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Anda logo, Ken!

O jogador olhou na direção de Aya, porém o ruivo não disse nada. Ele não aprovava mentiras, mas abriria exceção naquele caso. Com o silêncio do espadachim Ken deu de ombros e obedeceu, correndo escada acima.

Finalmente Omi abriu a porta, recepcionando uma Manx muito irritada.

(Manx) Que demora! O que estavam fazendo?

(Omi) Nada...

(Manx) Bom, vim lhes trazer uma tarefa urgente.

Os três seguiram a ruiva em direção a sala das missões.

oOo

Enquanto isso Ken se dirigiu ao próprio quarto, começando a separar algumas peças de roupa. Não tivera tempo durante o dia, então era melhor aproveitar o tempo livre que surgira.

Mal se interteu com a tarefa e ouviu batidas na portas. Sem esperar resposta Setsuko adentrou o aposento.

(Setsuko) Quer ajuda?

(Ken) Não. Já to terminando.

(Setsuko) Da última vez não fiquei por muito tempo...

(Ken)...

A loira estranhou o silêncio reticente. Geralmente o moreninho era dado a conversas e estava sempre animado. Ela não iria sondar a mente dele a fim de descobrir o que se passava, isso seria quase um crime na sua opinião. Era melhor enfrentar um diálogo, talvez palavras aliviassem o stress.

(Setsuko) Você está preocupado...

O moreninho olhou para Setsuko. O que ela queria com aquilo? É claro que ele estava preocupado, quem não estaria, no seu lugar?

(Ken) Não gosto desta situação.

A loira deu as costas a Ken e aproximou-se da janela aberta, observando o céu enegrecido de Tokyo. Era uma visão que sempre a deprimia. Desde o dia anterior uma chuva ameaçava cair, porém isso não acontecia.

(Setsuko) Fiz muito mal em aparecer. Só deixei vocês mais apreensivos, achando que estão de mãos atadas.

Suspirando o jogador sentou-se sobre a cama, desistindo de separar as peças de roupa.

(Ken) Não me entenda mal, Setsuko. Eu queria que você tivesse vindo antes, mas não por causa de uma ameaça. Sempre me preocupei com o que pudesse ter te acontecido. Fiquei feliz ao vê-la surgindo mas...

(Setsuko) Mas...?

(Ken) Merda! Odeio essa situação! Odeio não poder fazer nada, e ter que ficar esperando! Detesto que Yohji se preocupe comigo a ponto de não querer que eu participe de uma missão, e acabe recusando também. E odeio ainda mais me sentir um inútil!

(Setsuko) Oh, Ken...

(Ken suspirando) Gosto das coisas como estão, Setsuko. Tudo é perfeito, o Yohji e eu, mesmo o Aya parece que está mais acessível... sei que tem os riscos das missões, mas... é sempre algo que podemos calcular: a inteligência de Omi nos ajuda a prever cada passo e dificilmente as coisas escapam do controle...

(Setsuko) Se eu conseguisse descobrir mais sobre esse cara. Ou pelo menos quando ele virá. Desculpa, Ken.

(Ken) Seus poderes são terríveis demais. Olha a angústia em que nos deixou... claro que não estou lhe culpando. Acho até que você é a pessoa que mais sofre...

A garota deixou de observar o céu negro por alguns minutos, concentrando-se no jogador. Ken estava sentado na cama, com as mãos apoiadas sobre o colchão. Mantinha os olhos baixos, observando algum ponto do piso branco.

(Setsuko) Sabe, você acertou em cheio. A minha vida toda eu desejei poder me livrar desses malditos poderes. Eles nunca me trouxeram nada de bom, apenas levaram tudo o que eu tinha. Por causa desses poderes Seita e eu fomos afastados de nossos pais e entregues para uma família especial. Depois a Kritiker nos recrutou e acabei perdendo Seita. Agora... você...

(Ken)... eu ainda não fui 'perdido'...

(Setsuko) Mas por culpa dos meus poderes sua vida correu perigo e volta a correr! Droga, entenda Ken. Eu sou a grande culpada por tudo o que te aconteceu!

(Ken) Não importa o que já passou. O passado não volta, Setsuko. Seus erros não podem ser apagados. E só resta lamentar. Yohji me disse que não adianta se torturar com o que virá, porque apesar de tudo não controlamos o futuro. Temos que manter em mente apenas o presente! O presente... mas...

(Setsuko)... mas...?

(Ken suspirando) O presente machuca demais.

(Setsuko surpresa) Você acabou de me dizer que gosta das coisas do jeito que estão... não entendo!

(Ken) É que perder algo ruim não dói... mas perder algo bom...

A surpresa de Setsuko não teve tamanho. A loira afastou-se da janela e caminhou até Ken, sentando-se na cama, passando os braços ao redor do corpo do jogador e puxando-o para um abraço apertado.

(Setsuko) Ken, não seja bobo! Você não vai perder nada! Não permitirei que algo ruim lhe aconteça. Vai ficar tudo bem! Prometo a você.

(Ken)...

(Setsuko) Você acabou de me dizer que o passado não importa, mas importa sim. Porque tudo o que fiz no passado influiu para chegarmos a esse impasse. Se você acha que o presente machuca é porque fiz coisas que o empurraram a isso, por minha culpa! Tenho que cuidar de você, e cuidar de tudo o que plantei.

(Ken) Não se culpe, por favor...

(Setsuko) Até pouco tempo eu tinha plantado apenas coisas incertas e arriscadas. Mas a preocupação com você é algo que surgiu de tudo isso, e é algo bom, Ken. Eu juro que farei todo o possível para protegê-lo, e proteger o seu presente. Você não vai perder nada, e não vai se machucar, isso eu prometo.

Ken respirou fundo e permitiu que Setsuko continuasse a fazer cafunés sobre seus cabelos por vários minutos. Só depois de algum tempo o jogador resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

(Ken) Setsuko... porque tingiu os cabelos de loiro?

(Setsuko) Ora, já te disse: queria mudar o visual.

(Ken) É que o Yohji encanou que esse tipo de visual é parecido com o dele. E ele tá achando que você fez de propósito.

(Setsuko surpresa) Claro que não. Usei o loiro para que a mudança fosse drástica.

(Ken) E porque não tingiu de ruivo?

(Setsuko) Ruivo?! Pra ficar a cara do Aya? É ruim, hein!!

(Ken)...

(Setsuko) Prefiro virar um clone de playboy barato e fanfarrão a ficar um tiquinho parecida com o Aya.

(Ken aborrecido) Não fale assim do Yohji. Ele não merece.

(Setsuko) Ok, ok. Me desculpe... ah, sinto que Manx está indo embora. Acho melhor começar a preparar o jantar.

(Ken) Certo. Diga pro Yohji que eu vou tomar um banho.

Libertou-se do abraço e recolheu as roupas que havia separado. Setsuko acompanhou os movimentos apressados, e suspirou profundamente assim que Ken se foi.

Aborrecida olhou para as próprias mãos, enquanto fazia uma careta zangada.

(Setsuko) Malditos poderes. Porque não funcionam? Porque não me revelam mais detalhes sobre esse homem que se aproxima?

Mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Não adiantava forçar a barra, quando fosse o momento certo saberia quem era o misterioso inimigo, e saberia exatamente o que fazer com ele...

oOo

Ken abriu o chuveiro e relaxou ao sentir as gotas de água quente cair sobre seu corpo. Estava precisando daquilo.

Pegou o sabonete e começou a ensaboar-se de maneira pensativa e distraída. O perfume do mesmo tomou conta do pequeno box. Era um cheiro muito suave de lavanda, o preferido de Yohji.

O loiro vivia lamentando que apesar de toda a beleza as orquídeas não tivessem um aroma tão agradável quanto o de rosas e mesmo gencianas. Eram belas, e nada mais. Com esse pensamento Ken sorriu um pouco. Quem dera suas preocupações se resumissem a apenas isso.

O jogador ergueu o rosto, sentindo as gotinhas caírem sobre sua face, e a água lavar toda a espuma do corpo moreno e firme, de formas esculpidas.

Foi nesse momento que ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir, e passos furtivos se seguiram. Logo o barulho de roupas sendo jogadas no chão se fez ouvir.

O box foi aberto, e Ken não precisou nem se virar, para saber que Yohji entrava no pequeno espaço. Mais que satisfeito o moreno sentiu os braços que conhecia tão bem passarem ao redor de sua cintura, puxando seu corpo para um contato mais íntimo.

(Yohji murmurando) Adoro esse cheiro...

Disse isso bem pertinho do ouvido do amante, logo após aspirar-lhe a nuca longamente. Ato que fez Ken estremecer de leve.

(Ken) Porque demorou tanto...?

(Yohji) Estávamos nos livrando de Manx. Aya e Omi darão conta do recado, não é muito complicado: entrar, matar e sair.

(Ken) Ahnnn...

O moreninho não comentou nada. Ou melhor, não pôde comentar: Yohji começou a deslizar as mãos hábeis por seu abdômen, fazendo o baixo ventre formigar em antecipação. Ao mesmo tempo em que atacou o pescoço exposto, chupando de leve.

(Yohji) Ken Ken... eu estava lá com Manx e os outros, mas só tinha pensamentos pra você...

(Ken) Pensamentos... ahnn... impuros... ahhnnnn...!

As mãos do Weiss loiro deslizaram pelo corpo moreno até alcançar-lhe o pênis, que começava a despertar, ao contrário do loiro, que já estava totalmente ereto, roçando o grande membro no traseiro de Ken.

A água quente do chuveiro caía sobre ambos, molhando-os e tornando o contato das peles meio escorregadio. O playboy já estava encharcado, inclusive os cabelos loiros. As únicas coisas que a água quente não lavara era o desejo ardente que queimava no interior dos assassinos e os pensamentos indecentes de Yohji...

(Yohji) Acertou...

Ken desistiu de conversar, permitindo-se apenas aproveitar as carícias que o amante lhe fazia. Carícias que se tornaram mais íntimas no instante em que Yohji fechou a mão ao redor de seu pênis, começando a bombá-lo com força, aproveitando que a água ajudava em suas intenções, fazendo os dedos deslizarem com mais facilidade.

(Ken) Ahhhh... Yoh...ji!

Suas pernas falharam um pouco, e ele cerrou os olhos de leve, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro de Yohji. Algumas gotas de água batiam sobre os cabelos loiros do playboy e espirravam de leve sobre a face de Ken mas não chegavam a incomodar.

(Yohji) Gosta disso...

O longo gemido que escapuliu dos lábios do amante foi resposta mais que suficiente. Sem parar com a masturbação, o ex-detetive aproveitou a mão livre para continuar alisando e apalpando o corpo soberbo do jogador.

A mente de Ken desviou-se para a parte de seu corpo que era estimulada pelos dedos de Yohji. Sua pele parecia queimar naquele local, deixando-a ultra sensível. Os dedos longos corriam para cima e para baixo, cada vez mais rápido, causando um prazer avassalador.

Sem poder se conter o jogador gemia mais e mais alto, para deleite de seu amante que, aliás, também gemeu, pois as nádegas do moreninho roçavam de leve em seu falo, causando-lhe pequenas ondas de prazer.

Os gemidos dos amantes se misturaram numa sinfonia de luxúria, embalando os movimentos sensuais daquela troca de prazeres. A sensação atingiu um ápice, antes de Ken explodir, expelindo sêmen na mão de Yohji. O playboy não chegou a gozar, apesar de ter apreciado e muito o contato do corpo do amante em seu pênis.

Ken relaxou o corpo, sendo amparado pelo ex-detetive.

(Yohji) Você não agüentou muito tempo hoje...

(Ken)...

O jogador apenas suspirou, sem ter resposta pra dar. Sentia os últimos resquícios do orgasmo indo embora. Só mesmo Yohji pra fazer isso com ele.

Antes do moreninho se recuperar, o loiro já voltou a atacar-lhe o pescoço, lambendo a água que escorria lavando o suor desprendido no ato erótico. Ken ergueu os braços e passou pela cabeça do amante, alisando os cabelos escorridos.

(Yohji) Amo você...

O loiro voltou a sussurrar muito próximo ao ouvido do jogador, percebendo satisfeito que Ken estremecia de leve, feliz ao ouvir a declaração de amor dita a meia voz.

(Ken) Eu também amo você...

Virando o corpo Ken encaixou-se de frente para o loiro, e passou as mãos pela cintura dele, cruzando os dedos às costas de Yohji. Com isso o jogador fez os membros de ambos se tocarem e reascender o rastilho da luxuria.

(Yohji) Oh, Ken...

(Ken suspirando) Yotan...

Sem poder esperar mais, o ex-detetive separou-se de Ken e puxou-o pela mão em direção à pequena pia sanitária.

(Yohji) Espero que isso agüente, porque eu não agüento!

(Ken) Ei... Yohji o que...!!

O playboy não deixou Ken completar a pergunta. Pegou-o pela cintura e fazendo com que desse um pulinho ajudou-o a sentar-se sobre a pia. Ao compreender as intenções do amante, Ken corou de leve.

(Yohji) É mais prático...

(Ken) Yohji... você não tem jeito! Em cima do lavatório?!

O loiro abriu um sorriso dos mais sacanas possíveis e piscou um olho.

(Yohji) Não diga que prefere ficar de quatro no chão frio do banheiro...

(Ken) Aqui está bom!

(Yohji) Nhé... eu tinha certeza de que diria isso...

Abaixou a cabeça para tomar os lábios do jogador, mas a voz do outro o alertou no mesmo instante.

(Ken) O chuveiro! Não vai desligar?

(Yohji baixinho) Não se preocupe... depois vamos usá-lo outra vez...

Após essa frase murmurada o assassino mais velho conseguiu beijar Ken, devorando-lhe os lábios com paixão e intensidade. O jogador até tentou acompanhar a urgência do amante, mas não conseguiu. Limitou-se a permitir que Yohji vasculhasse sua boca com a língua quente e inquieta, que sondou-lhe cada cantinho, e vez ou outra entrelaçava-se na de Ken.

Enquanto isso o moreninho abriu e passou as pernas pela cintura do assassino mais velho, puxando-o para um maior contato. Aproveitando o ensejo, Yohji ajeitou-se entre as pernas do amante, preparando-se para possuí-lo por completo.

(Yohji) Espere...

Interrompeu o beijo por alguns segundos, apenas para tatear com a mão até o armário localizado na parede em cima da pia. Meio as cegas Yohji o abriu e foi apalpando os potes e vidros até encontrar um que lhe interessou. Era óleo hidratante para o corpo.

Yohji destampou o mesmo, e um agradável cheiro de rosas se espalhou pelo banheiro, fazendo o moreninho arregalar os belos olhos castanhos.

(Ken) Yohji! Você pirou?! Isso é do Aya...

(Yohji sorrindo) Nhé... vou pegar só um pouquinho... ele nem vai dar falta!

(Ken)...

O loiro fechou os olhos e sorveu o aroma por um segundo.

(Yohji) Eu queria que as orquídeas cheirassem bem assim... acho que são belas e nada mais...

Ken piscou e sorriu. Poucas vezes aquele playboy meio superficial deixava entrever pensamentos tão íntimos. É claro que tinham confidências e segredos, mas não daquele teor. Para expressar o que achava, o jogador esticou o braço e tocou na face do amante.

(Ken) Cada flor tem uma qualidade diferente, Yohji. Algumas têm aroma agradável, outras servem para remédio e salvam vidas... e ainda tem aquelas que alegram nossas vistas.

(Yohji sorrindo) Assim como as pessoas...

(Ken) Que bom que você entendeu. Agora vamos logo com isso... eu to no ponto, não percebeu?

(Yohji)!!

(Ken) Não é hora de conversar!

E o moreninho insinuou-se abrindo ainda mais as pernas, expondo-se todo aos olhos ávidos e brilhantes do playboy. Tal visão fez-lhe o grande membro latejar, reclamando por um alívio que apenas encontraria na pessoa que tanto amava.

(Yohji) Você que manda!

Sem perder mais tempo o playboy virou um tanto bom do óleo de Aya na mão, e usou-o para lubrificar o falo inchado, carente de atenção.

Ken acompanhou a cena sentindo uma espécie de calor aumentar, percorrendo todo o seu corpo, já ansiando o que estava por vir.

Assim que cobriu todo o pênis, Yohji fechou o vidro e o colocou de volta no armário (torcendo pra que Aya não descobrisse aquilo).

Passando a língua pelos lábios, o ex-detetive posicionou a cabeça do membro na entradinha apertada do jogador. Apesar de sempre fazerem amor, ainda havia aquela resistência a ser vencida. Com muito cuidado Yohji forçou um pouco a passagem num teste de paciência quase acima de seu limite.

Ken arfou, sentindo o pênis invasor abrindo passagem, causando um grau suportável de dor. Dor que tinha certeza, em segundos seria substituída por prazer puro e simples. A posição em que se encontrava não ajudava muito, sendo inclusive um tanto incomoda.

Yohji continuou forçando passagem, até que conseguiu introduzir-se por completo, possuindo o garoto que tanto amava. Ambos respiraram fundo, sentindo mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, coisas boas como felicidade e satisfação, acima de todo o prazer que envolvia aquele ato.

Seus corpos ainda estavam molhados, e gotinhas da água deslizavam percorrendo os músculos esguios do playboy, e os mais definidos de Ken.

Sorrindo e com os olhos brilhantes o jogador inclinou a cabeça para o lado e piscou. Yohji entendeu muito bem o sinal, e imediatamente começou com um tímido movimento de vai e vem, testando a posição em que Ken se encontrava, afinal sentar sobre a pia do banheiro não era o mais seguro.

Logo Yohji viu que podia investir com mais força, e foi o que fez, entrando e saindo do amante cada vez rápido, cada vez mais forte, mandando ver com estocadas firmes e profundas.

Ken tremulou de prazer ao sentir as paredes do reto sendo massageadas pelo falo que o preenchia por completo, prazer igual ao sentido por Yohji, quando seu pênis entrava de todo, e o pedaço de carne tão sensível era acariciado pelo corpo acolhedor que se movia de forma involuntária.

O Weiss loiro comandava o ato praticamente sozinho, pois Ken não tinha muita liberdade para mover-se, apenas apoiava o corpo de forma desajeitada sobre a pia, enquanto segurava em ambos os braços do amante com força elevada.

Gemidos cada vez mais altos tomaram conta do banheiro, sintonizando perfeitamente com os movimentos de vai e vem que Yohji fazia. Ken sussurrou o nome do playboy, numa voz rouca, carregada...

Então numa estocada mais forte, Yohji atingiu aquele ponto secreto do corpo de Ken, que fez o moreninho se contrair, cortando a respiração de modo brusco, tamanho o prazer que o atingiu. Yohji sentiu quando o jogador contraiu-se todo, aumentando a pressão sobre seu membro retesado de maneira enlouquecedora e irresistível. O loiro gemeu alto enquanto se rendia, inundando o canal do moreninho com sua abundante semente.

Ambos se abraçaram, respirando fundo, sem forças pra falar.

Ken sentiu-se seguro e protegido nos braços de Yohji, e acima de tudo amado. Assim como sabia estar transmitindo proteção, segurança e muito amor ao playboy.

Apesar de tudo não resistiu a expressar-se em voz um tanto sumida.

(Ken baixinho) Amo você, Yohji... você é mais importante que a minha vida.

Os braços do assassino mais velho se apertaram um pouco mais, demonstrado possessão e domínio.

(Yohji) Eu também amo você...

Ken assentiu. E sorriu ainda mais ao sentir o fluído de Yohji escorrendo de seu corpo, pingando abundante sobre a pia. Só então o jogador deu-se conta de que a torneira do lavatório estava apertando suas costas, machucando um pouco.

Yohji viu o sorriso enigmático e não entendeu muita coisa.

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Ken sorrindo) Minha bunda tá doendo! E as costas também!!

(Yohji) Ora!

(Ken) Você não ficou sentado aqui... não pode saber do que eu to falando... qualquer dia eu inverto nossos papéis, e aí você vai ver só o que é bom pra tosse...

(Yohji surpreso) Ei, vê lá como fala comigo...

Rindo um tanto alto, Ken soltou as pernas do quadril de Yohji, deixando-as penduradas sobre a pia.

(Ken) Sei. E que tal agora aquele banho que você me prometeu?

(Yohji) Claro!

O moreninho olhou pro lado do chuveiro, reparando que a água ainda escorria abundante e quente. O vapor tomava conta do box.

(Ken) Quando chegar a conta de água o Aya vai dar pulos de raiva dessa altura...

(Yohji) Nhé... mas ele não vai saber quem foi...

Ken teve que concordar com a frase de Yohji. Pobre Omi... ia acabar levando bronca por algo que não cometera... antes que dissesse qualquer coisa sentiu-se puxado do lavatório e sendo conduzido em direção ao chuveiro.

oOo

Quando os amantes desceram para jantar, Aya e Omi já haviam ido embora executar a tal missão urgente. Setsuko aguardava calmamente na cozinha, lamentando apenas que a comida estava esfriando.

(Setsuko) Banho demorado, hein...?

Yohji e Ken se entreolharam, e o playboy fez uma careta para a loira, enquanto o moreninho corava.

(Ken) Hum, que cheiro bom!

(Yohji) Pelo jeito você está com fome.

Setsuko sorriu animada, enquanto ia em direção ao fogão, servir ao jogador. Foi quando estacou de repente, tendo a mente dominada por um pensamento muito forte. Era como um eco extremamente alto soando em sua cabeça, repetindo incessantemente uma única palavra.

Yohji percebeu que a garota tonteou, e deu um passo à frente, ajudando a ampará-la.

(Yohji) Ei, tudo bem?

A loira levou as mãos a cabeça e apertou com força, lutando bravamente para fazer aqueles gritos mentais pararem de lhe atormentar.

(Setsuko) É 'ele'... 'ele' está tentando entrar em contato comigo, e me transmitir uma... ahhhhhhhhhh... mensagem!!

(Ken preocupado) Não pode bloqueá-lo? Quer dizer que ele tem poderes?

(Setsuko) Ahhhhhhh... já entendi, maldição!

Fechando os olhos com força, Setsuko se concentrou muito, a ponto de uma pequena veia em sua fronte saltar, demonstrando todo o esforço que fazia. Porém não foi suficiente. A loira revirou os olhos e teve um espasmo, perdendo os sentidos.

Setsuko desabou nos braços de Yohji. O playboy a pegou no colo e carregou até o sofá, sendo seguido de perto por Ken.

(Yohji) Céus! Esse cara deve ser poderoso!

(Ken) Ela... está dizendo algo... ouça!

Era verdade. Os lábios de Setsuko se moviam de leve, enquanto a garota formulava uma única frase com a voz estranhamente rouca.

(Setsuko) _Ken Hidaka... seus dias de... estão no fim._

Ken sentiu a angústia se apossar de seu interior. Aquela ameaça era óbvia e sinistra. Yohji torceu os lábios e voltou as íris de jade para o amante.

(Yohji) Ken não...

(Setsuko) Ahann...

A loira começou a despertar, cortando a frase do ex-detetive.

(Ken) Setsuko, está tudo bem?

(Setsuko) O nome de dele é Toshiro. Ele e Koji eram amantes...

(Yohji) E pelo jeito ele também tem poderes...

(Setsuko) Não creio que tenha...

Os Weiss se surpreenderam com a afirmação. Se o tal Toshiro não tinha nenhum poder psíquico o que fora aquela demonstração? Sentando-se no sofá, Setsuko recostou-se e engoliu em seco.

(Setsuko) Ele deve me conhecer. Qualquer pessoa pode entrar em sintonia comigo, é só treinar bastante. Se esse Toshiro era amante de Koji devia saber exatamente como fazer coisas assim. Inferno, ele vai ser um inimigo perigoso...

(Ken surpreso) Qualquer pessoa pode entrar em contato com você? Até eu?

(Setsuko sorrindo) Claro! Mas não assim da noite para o dia. Dependendo do treinamento é possível falar até mesmo em longas distâncias. Daquela vez não consegui localizar você por causa da interferência de Koji. Ele criou uma barreira psíquica ao redor de você, mas acabou esquecendo de camuflar a si próprio. Felizmente pra nós ele cometeu esse erro e eu os achei. Sem contar que sua presença seria mais forte aqui e na Koneko, o que quebrava minha concentração.

(Ken) Concentração?

(Setsuko séria) Sim: concentração. Isso é o mais importante. Se eu não posso me concentrar não uso os poderes com sua totalidade. Pelo visto Toshiro sabe disso muito bem, pois quebrou minha concentração gritando 'amantes' diretamente em meus pensamentos.

(Yohji) Que coisa complicada!

(Setsuko) Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Procurei desenvolver minha resistência às distrações, mas tudo tem um limite. Ken... esse ataque mostra que Toshiro está muito próximo daqui...

(Yohji) E ele está bem preparado... merda!

(Ken) Ah, mas não vou facilitar nada pra ele. E se ele acha que os meus dias de... de... bem, os meus dias estão chegando ao fim, ele tá é muito enganado!

Eles eram Weiss, e não se entregariam sem lutar!

oOo

No outro dia as coisas correram de modo enervante e cansativo. A rotina se transformara em um vigiar constante, sobre cada cliente do sexo masculino que entrava na Koneko. Sorte que eram poucos.

Aya não se encontrava, pois segundo a escala era o seu dia de fazer as entregas. Omi fora para o colégio, deixando a responsabilidade da floricultura nas mãos de Yohji, Ken e Setsuko.

O líder da Weiss tinha tanta sorte que naquele dia havia poucas encomendas, logo ele terminou de rodar pela cidade e ficou quieto na loja, apenas observando o entra e sai das garotas, esperando sem ansiedade alguma que mais uma encomenda fosse feita.

(Ken) Ei, o caminhão com os vasos de barro acabaram de chegar. Yohji poderia me ajudar a descarregar?

(Yohji surpreso) Ai, Ken... quer que eu carregue peso? Pede pra Setsuko te ajudar...

(Ken)...

(Setsuko)...

(Aya) Vai logo, Kudou.

(Yohji) Certo, certo... era só uma piadinha. Cadê o senso de humor de vocês...?

(Ken sorrindo) Então porque continua enrolando? Vamos começar a trabalhar.

Resignado, o playboy seguiu os passos do moreno e começou a ajudá-lo com a baldeação dos vasos de barro. Eram grandes e pesados, mas ficariam ainda mais pesados quando enchessem de terra e adubo, e plantassem uma semente que germinaria dando vida a alguma bela plantinha.

(Yohji) É melhor plantar orquídeas. São as flores que mais vendem, as mulheres adoram!

(Ken) Desde quando? Que eu saiba as garotas preferem rosas...

(Yohji) Ken, você é um estraga prazeres. Deixe-me sonhar um pouco, está bem?

(Ken sorrindo) Desculpa, pode continuar com seus doces sonhos cheios de orquídeas...

(Yohji piscando) Obrigado.

Não houve nenhum incidente que merecesse a atenção mais detalhada dos meninos. Setsuko lia as mentes de todos os homens que chegavam, sem encontrar nunca nada de suspeito. A não ser um dos rapazes, que estava pensando seriamente em dar um buquê de rosas para Omi... mas aí já era problema de Aya...

A insegurança de não poder dar o próximo passo enervava os assassinos, no entanto era algo que lhes fugia ao controle.

Durante o jantar houve uma pequena discussão sobre quem faria as entregas no dia seguinte, já que era a vez de Ken, seguindo a escala e ele não poderia fazê-las, isso era evidente. A briga começou quando o playboy bateu o pé, afirmando que não faria as entregas, pois queria permanecer ao lado do amante.

Porém Aya foi irredutível. Ele não queria ficar nas entregas por dois dias seguidos, e não permitiria que Omi faltasse ao colégio.

(Yohji irritado) Pô, Aya, quebra esse galho só amanhã.

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji) Você podia ser legal apenas uma vez nessa sua vidinha egoísta!

(Aya) Tsc.

(Omi) Eu tenho uma prova amanhã, mas posso faltar e...

(Yohji suspirando) Não, chibi. Deixa pra lá, eu faço as entregas, mas um dia você vai precisar de mim, Aya...

O ruivo não respondeu. Deu as costas e saiu da sala.

(Omi) Yohji... eu posso fazer as entregas.

(Yohji) Mas vai perder a prova.

(Omi)...

(Setsuko) Está se preocupando demais, Yohji. Se Toshiro invadir a Koneko eu cuido dele. Andei treinando minha concentração e não serei vencida com tanta facilidade.

(Ken) Aya estará lá também. Se um inimigo aparecer sei que ele não ficará de braços cruzados.

(Yohji) Mas e se Toshiro estiver usando uma metralhadora?

(Ken)!!

(Omi)...

(Setsuko rindo) Eita playboy paranóico. Não se preocupe. Enquanto Ken estiver ao meu lado, naquela floricultura NADA vai acontecer a ele. Mesmo que esse Toshiro venha armado com uma bazuca.

Os Weiss se surpreenderam por tão bom humor. E Setsuko fizera até uma piada com a cara do loiro, mas sem raiva ou impaciência.

(Ken sorrindo) Confio em você Setsuko.

(Setsuko) A Koneko será nosso quartel general. A base de todas as operações de proteção ao Ken. Nada nem ninguém poderá cruzar a linha de segurança.

(Yohji suspirando) Me convenceram. Já vi que nada pode dar errado, não é, Ken?

O moreninho sorriu e aconchegou-se mais ao amante. Apesar de toda a boa vontade dos outros, Ken não conseguia se livrar daquela frase dita por Setsuko, que com certeza era um sinal das más intenções que guiavam Toshiro.

"_Ken Hidaka... seus dias de... estão no fim._"

Aquelas reticências depois do 'de' eram o que mais assustava. O que poderia ser? O que estava chegando ao fim? Sua vida? Sua sanidade? Sua saúde? Qual seria o plano macabro que germinava na mente vingativa de Toshiro?

Qual maldade aplacaria o ódio que movia os passos do inimigo?

Ken não sabia...

oOo

A manhã seguinte transcorreu sem grandes problemas. Houvera apenas o assédio das colegiais carentes, alguns fregueses usuais e uma lista meio extensa de pedidos.

Depois do almoço Yohji saiu ainda reclamando, e de cara feia pro lado de Aya. Não podia perdoar o ruivo por impedi-lo de ficar ao lado de Ken, mas felizmente o dia estava passando rápido e logo após aquela última remessa de entregas poderia voltar pra Koneko.

Omi estava atrasado, mas ligara avisando que não viria almoçar, pois surgira um imprevisto e um trabalho de história precisaria ser feito urgente, ou o grupo de estudos perderia pontos. Depois das aulas o chibi iria para a casa de um colega preparar a matéria para apresentar no seminário.

Foi por volta das duas horas que tudo aconteceu. A loja estava estranhamente vazia, quando Setsuko começou a sentir muito sono pela falta do que fazer.

Suspirando irritada, balançou a cabeça para se manter desperta e em alerta, quando a porta da Koneko se abriu, e uma sensação de reconhecimento tomou conta de sua mente.

Os olhos castanhos dirigiram-se para a porta observando quem entrava. O recém chegado era alto, de formas esbeltas e alongadas. Os curtos cabelos negros deixavam sua pele branca ainda mais pálida. Contraste que era aumentado pelo brilho dos olhos negros feito a noite.

Automaticamente Setsuko começou a sondar a mente dele, apenas porque fazia isso com todos os homens que entravam ali.

"_Bem vinda a minha mente, menina..._"

A frase ecoou direto nos pensamentos da loira. Imediatamente em alerta, Setsuko aprumou as costas e endureceu as feições.

(Setsuko baixinho) Ken, é ele!

(Ken)!!

No mesmo instante ambos os Weiss prestaram atenção no recém chegado. Então aquele cara bonito era o tal Toshiro...

Sabendo-se muito vigiado, o rapaz de olhos negros começou a desfilar entre as prateleiras de flores, vez ou outra aproximando o rosto de um dos vasos e aspirando profundamente o aroma da plantinha.

Ken seguia cada um dos movimentos de maneira ávida e preocupada. Por sua vez, Setsuko tentava desvendar a mente do inimigo, querendo com isso descobrir o que ele tramava, mas toda vez que chegava perto do segredo, surgia a imagem mental de uma caixinha de música. A mesma estava trancada e a garota não possuía a chave.

Aquele era um truque engenhoso para esconder os pensamentos de alguém com poder psíquico. Toshiro fora realmente bem treinado.

Parando de andar, o visitante estendeu a mão e colheu uma das flores, ficando com a mesma entre os dedos. Finalmente resolveu dar o ar da graça e dirigir-se ao balcão.

(Toshiro sorrindo) Boa tarde! Por favor, Ken, Setsuko... vim em missão de paz.

(Ken)...

(Setsuko)...

Ambos se entreolharam, mas nem por isso relaxaram. Setsuko usou seus poderes para falar com Ken, e aconselhar a ouvir o que Toshiro parecia querer lhes dizer. Ainda não desvendara a mente do outro, mas testaria alguns truques que poderiam neutralizar a 'caixinha de música'.

(Ken) Bem vindo... posso ajudar?

O moreninho não sabia o que dizer. Era óbvio para ambos os lados o porque de Toshiro estar ali, sendo que até os nomes deles o inimigo sabia. Nesse ponto Aya sentiu-se meio ignorado. Toshiro não deu a mínima para ele.

(Toshiro) Deixe de rodeios, garoto. Não tenho tempo a perder, pois já o perdi em excesso. Estive por oito meses em um sítio arqueológico no Egito, e as instalações por lá eram bem precárias. Foi por isso que me afastei do mundo. Acreditam nisso? Em pleno século vinte e um é possível ficar incomunicável.

Os Weiss e Setsuko finalmente entenderam o porque de Toshiro ter demorado tanto a aparecer.

Imediatamente o rapaz de olhos negros continuou com a narrativa.

(Toshiro) Eu me distraio quando estou no meio de descobertas arqueológicas de tão grande importância. Aceitei ir pra lá apenas para saber mais sobre Anúbis e agradar Koji. Imaginem o meu choque quando voltei e... descobri que ele...

Toshiro tentou controlar a raiva cerrando as mãos com força, mas acabou esmagando a delicada flor entre os dedos esguios.

(Toshiro) Detalhes, detalhes, detalhes... não vou te contar tudo agora, menino, porque quero deixar pro melhor momento: quando você estiver amarrado na minha sala especial, sendo torturado...

(Ken)!!

(Setsuko) Não pense que vai levá-lo daqui. Jamais permitirei isso.

(Toshiro) Tsc. Disse que havia vindo hoje em missão de paz. Só quero lhe dar um aviso, menino. Sei que você virá a mim por sua vontade... essa noite mesmo. E não se preocupe, Setsuko... você também terá o seu castigo.

(Ken) Essa é boa!

(Setsuko) Vai sonhando...

Setsuko continuava a sondar a mente do belo homem de cabelos negros, mas o cara era muito esperto, e parecia que não se descuidaria jamais.

Ao ouvir as frases incrédulas, Toshiro deu de ombros e suspirou. Acabou por jogar a flor sobre o balcão enquanto dava as costas e começava a se afastar.

Quando chegou a porta, o inimigo voltou-se para Ken e passou a mão pelo cabelo, sorrindo meio sem graça.

(Toshiro) Quase me esqueço! Quero encomendar duas dúzias dessa flor... e por favor manda entregar no cemitério...

Saiu imediatamente da Koneko. Ken relaxou e colocou as mãos sobre a face, tamanho foi o seu alívio. Setsuko também respirou fundo e depositou a mão sobre o ombro do jogador tentando incutir algum ânimo a ele.

Sentia-se inútil por não ter driblado as defesas de Toshiro, mas pelo menos sabiam um pouco mais da história, conheciam o inimigo e não seriam pegos de surpresa.

(Aya) Hidaka...

O ruivo se mantivera à parte dos acontecimentos, mas achou que devia interferir agora, já que os outros dois pareciam alheios a um fato importante: o inimigo estava agindo, e Toshiro provara que não viera pra brincar.

Ken voltou os olhos chocolate na direção do líder da Weiss.

(Ken) O que foi?

Aya apenas indicou o balcão com a cabeça. O jogador, assim como Setsuko, acompanhou o gesto. Foi então que o moreninho sentiu uma vertigem e perdeu a voz.

(Setsuko) Oh!

Maldito Toshiro! Pelo jeito o desgraçado lhes passara a perna!

Sobre o balcão estava depositada o que fora uma bela orquídea. No entanto a indefesa flor havia sido impiedosamente amassada.

(Ken baixinho) Yohji...

A mensagem fora captada...

"_Ken Hidaka... seus dias de felicidade estão no fim._"

Continua...

* * *

Escrevendo esse capítulo sob grande ansiedade! Quero que chegue logo a Friends, pra eu conhecer o povo da lista! XD Pelo menos a maioria das meninas que estão participando mais!

E quero tirar muitas fotos!!

Ah, acho que essa fic vai ficar curtinha! Com certeza termino no próximo cap, mas ele vai ficar um tanto longo... pra variar... ¬¬"""


	3. Futuro que assusta

_**Título**_: A vingança dos Anjos_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Algumas vezes nossas ações geram uma gama de conseqüências que podem ser devastadoras. A tragédia ressurge como uma velha conhecida...

* * *

"_Uma pessoa planta o que pode, e cuida do que plantou."  
_Stephen King

**A vingança dos anjos  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 03  
Futuro que assusta...**

Yohji parou a motoca no semáforo e aproveitou para olhar no relógio. Passava pouca coisa das duas da tarde, e faltavam mais três entregas antes de acabar.

(Yohji sorrindo) Acho que dá tempo para uma tomar alguma coisa...

Assim que o sinal abriu, o playboy desviou-se em direção a uma pequena lanchonete que havia por ali, nos arredores da Koneko. Estacionou e caminhou até o balcão. O rapaz que atendia já o conhecia muito bem, e sabia direitinho o que trazer sem mesmo Yohji precisar pedir.

Suspirando, o playboy começou a degustar sua dose de whisky enquanto tentava não pensar em todos os problemas que tinha. Assim que terminasse aquelas entregas iria pra Koneko, e não sairia mais de lá o resto do expediente.

Mal terminou a dose de whisky e sentiu que alguém sentava no banco ao seu lado. Olhou pra ver quem era, deparando-se com um homem muito bonito, de olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos curtos.

(Yohji)...

Percebeu que o fulano lhe enviava um sorriso interessado, e se fosse a algum tempo atrás o loiro não pensaria duas vezes em aproveitar a oportunidade. Porém não era o mesmo de antes, e acabou desviando os olhos.

(Toshiro) Ei, com licença... você é um dos rapazes que trabalha na floricultura do outro quarteirão, não é?

(Yohji sorrindo) Acertou. Mas se quiser comprar flores terá que ir até lá.

(Toshiro) Ah, não! Sabe, já faz um tempo que eu ando observando você, só esperando uma chance como esta. Não queria falar na frente daquele rapaz de olhos castanhos porque sei que ele se irritaria.

(Yohji) Hum, andou me observando? Porque?

O loiro analisou aquele homem. Não era de se jogar fora, pelo contrário, mas decididamente viera no momento mais inoportuno de todos. Não colocaria sua relação com Ken em risco, por mais belo que fosse o interessado. E beleza era o que não faltava no homem de olhos negros.

(Toshiro) Não faça uma idéia errada de mim. Estou apenas desenvolvendo uma teoria e você me ajudou.

(Yohji) Teoria?

(Toshiro sorrindo) Sim! Quer ouvir?

O Weiss olhou no relógio. Já fazia quinze minutos que estava ali, ainda precisava terminar as entregas e voltar para a Koneko. Toshiro leu a hesitação nos olhos de jade e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

(Toshiro) Será rápido! Por favor... é importante pra mim. Não me faça crer que perdi todo esse tempo... e depois, terminaremos com um passeio até a minha casa.

Yohji estreitou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

(Yohji) Certo, até ouço a teoria, mas nada de encontros. Minha agenda tá lotada para os próximos anos...

Apesar da negativa Toshiro sorriu ainda mais.

(Toshiro) Não vou forçá-lo a nada. Já fico feliz que me ouça.

(Yohji sorrindo) Então manda bala.

O outro sorriu diante de tão bom humor. Respirou fundo e começou a explanação.

(Toshiro) Observando você esse tempo todo, desenvolvi a seguinte idéia. Existem duas coisas boas e duas coisas ruins nesta situação. A primeira coisa boa, PRA MIM, são os hábitos, você seguir uma rotina me possibilitou essa conversa.

(Yohji) Faz sentido.

(Toshiro) Eu sei. A segunda coisa boa, PRA MIM, são as pessoas gananciosas. Tem gente nesse mundo que é capaz das mais absurdas tarefas apenas por um punhado de iene. Isso é bom porque pude subornar aquele barman, e descobrir que todos os dias em que está fazendo as entregas você vem a esta lanchonete e toma uma pequena dose de whisky, apenas pra relaxar, eu suponho...

(Yohji)...é... o Ken... não gosta que eu beba...

De repente uma sensação de cansaço começou a tomar conta da mente de Yohji, isso seguido de certa confusão e impressão de que as coisas ao seu redor começavam a acontecer de maneira muito mais rápida do que podia acompanhar.

(Toshiro) Agora duas coisas ruins PRA VOCÊ... a primeira delas é o hábito. A rotina que segue lhe tornou vulnerável, abriu uma brecha para que eu pudesse chegar tão perto sem que desconfiasse de minhas intenções... não é, Yohji?

(Yohji)...

O que diabos aquele cara estava dizendo? Suas palavras dançavam pela mente do playboy sem que ele conseguisse captar-lhes o sentido. Ele falava de hábito? Aquelas roupas horríveis que alguns religiosos usavam? Aquilo era bom...? Não... era ruim? Mas que raios de homem bonito! Como ele se chamava mesmo?

(Toshiro sorrindo) A segunda coisa ruim: pessoas corruptíveis. Se aquele barman não fosse ganancioso não teria concordado em colocar uma boa dose de dermonide na sua bebida. Uma dose que não é o bastante para apagá-lo, mas que diminui muito sua... força de vontade...

(Yohji)...

Força? Dose de der... der... deixa pra lá. As coisas não faziam o menor sentido para Yohji, e decididamente era melhor apenas ouvir e sorrir. De repente o mundo ficou cor-de-rosa, tudo era agradável e perfeito... e ele estava frente a frente com alguém muito belo... tão belo quanto um anjo...

(Toshiro) Eu não disse que você viria comigo sem que eu precisasse forçá-lo? Vamos pra minha casa agora, Yohji?

No meio de toda a névoa que dominava sua mente, o playboy percebeu que o anjo lhe estendia a mão, convidando-o para ir a algum lugar. Muito feliz, Yohji abriu um grande sorriso e aceitou a mão de Toshiro, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos.

(Toshiro baixinho) Koji... espero que possa ver isso, onde quer que esteja... desculpa por fazer um de seus anjos sofrer mas... não posso perdoá-lo por tirar você de mim! Ken terá que sentir a mesma dor que torna meu futuro tão assustador... a dor de perder a pessoa amada...

Sua vingança estava indo exatamente como planejado...

oOo

(Ken) Merda... merda! MERDA!

O moreninho andava de um lado para o outro na sala, irritado por não saber o que fazer.

Ele e Setsuko haviam procurado por todo o quarteirão no carro do playboy, refazendo o caminho que supunham Yohji ter feito durante as entregas, e não descobriram nada.

A situação ficara mais tensa quando receberam um telefonema da guarda municipal avisando de que a motoca de entregas fora encontrada estacionada em frente a uma pequena lanchonete, bem na rua transversal a Koneko.

Ao chegar lá, a primeira providência do moreninho foi entrar na lanchonete e interrogar o barman. O sujeito disse que vira alguém com a descrição de Yohji sair na companhia de um sujeito com a descrição de Toshiro.

Porém o barman não revelou que recebera dinheiro para deitar um tanto bom de droga na bebida do Weiss... apesar de se sentir assustado, pois o caso podia ter maiores proporções, e ele corria o risco de ser acusado de cúmplice de seqüestro... foi apenas por isso que contou alguns detalhes do que presenciara, sem colocar-se em evidência.

Quando chegou em casa, Ken relatou tudo a Aya e Omi, que acabara de chegar da casa do colega, e foi então que começou a andar de um lado para o outro, completamente nervoso.

(Aya) Estranho...

O ruivo permanecia encostado na parede ao lado da janela, com os braços cruzados e olhar atento.

(Ken) O que?

(Aya) Essa história que o barman contou.

(Setsuko) Porque acha isso?

(Aya) Kudou não seria tão estúpido a ponto de seguir Toshiro calmamente. Pelo menos quero crer que não...

(Ken) Tem razão...

(Omi) Mas por que o barman mentiria?

(Setsuko) Talvez não tenha mentido. Toshiro disse na Koneko que Ken o seguiria de livre e espontânea vontade. Quem garante que esse cara não usou algum ardil para enganar Yohji?

Os quatro se entreolharam. O que Setsuko dizia fazia muito sentido.

(Ken irritado) Merda! E para onde eles podem ter ido? Será que ele pretende entrar em contato e querer trocar o Yohji por mim...?

Ao ouvir isso Setsuko ergueu a mão e estreitou os olhos, achando que matara metade da charada.

(Setsuko) Ele está usando Yohji como isca para pegar você, Ken. Assim como eu o usei para pegar Koji.

(Ken) Maldição! Setsuko... tenta fazer uma busca psíquica, igual a que você fez pra me localizar na casa de Koji...

(Setsuko desanimada) Não creio que funcione. Toshiro conhece todos os meus truques, acho que ele está preparado para uma possível sondagem de minha parte.

(Ken) Isso porque ele nem tem poderes! Imagina se ele tivesse... aí a gente tava ferrado. O que é que eu faço agora?

(Omi) Só não pode cruzar os braços.

(Ken suspirando) Eu sei disso...

(Aya) Cemitério.

Os outros olharam para o líder da Weiss sem entender o comentário. Ken engoliu em seco achando que Aya dizia que Yohji já tinha sido despachado dessa pra melhor... e esse pensamento era inadmissível. Se Toshiro tivesse a ousadia de encostar em um único fio dos cabelos loiros de seu amante... ia se arrepender de ter nascido!

(Omi) Cemitério? Aya, você está supondo que...

Pelo jeito o chibi chegara à mesma conclusão funesta de Ken. Mas ambos estavam errados.

(Aya) Toshiro disse: "leve duas dúzias dessa flor ao cemitério". E antes ele disse que Hidaka iria a ele essa noite por vontade própria.

Setsuko fisgou o pensamento do líder da Weiss.

(Setsuko) Você acha que é o código para um encontro? Pode ser... Toshiro disse o local e a hora: cemitério, à noite...

(Ken animado) Entendi! Tem dois cemitérios aqui em Tokyo... precisamos nos dividir em dois grupos.

(Aya) Omi e eu iremos ao norte. Hidaka e Hashiru irão ao do leste.

(Setsuko) Aya deve estar certo. Toshiro sabia que nos dividiríamos assim, por isso não foi explícito ao indicar qual cemitério seria o ponto de encontro. E é claro, a intenção dele é tão somente conseguir que Ken e eu caiamos em suas garras.

(Omi) Agiremos com cuidado, e usaremos os comunicadores. Estaremos em contato, e será mais seguro.

(Ken) Obrigado pessoal.

(Aya) Não agradeça ainda.

E dizendo isso o ruivo desgrudou-se da parede e saiu da sala.

(Ken) Tsc.

(Setsuko sorrindo) Não se incomode, Ken. Dessa vez Aya está preocupado também, apesar de não demonstrar.

(Ken emburrado) Como tem tanta certeza?

Então Setsuko apontou para a própria cabeça com o dedo indicador, tentando lembrar Ken de seus poderes, que ainda funcionavam... apesar de serem ineficazes contra Toshiro.

Ken entendeu a mensagem e sorriu meio sem graça.

(Ken) Ah... é...

(Setsuko) Aya mudou muito. Eu achei que ele continuava o mesmo, mas percebo nitidamente que não. Antes ele não se importava com vocês, um pouco com Omi, claro, mas a mente dele estava desviada para a segurança da irmã. Agora é diferente. Ainda existe uma preocupação com Aya chan, só que ele também dirigi pensamentos a vocês três.

(Ken) Eu sabia que esse ruivo tava mudado. O 'idiota' que ele usa pra me xingar agora é diferente do 'idiota' de antes...

(Setsuko) O amor derrete a casca mais grossa, e transforma o coração mais duro.

Disse isso olhando para Omi, fazendo o loirinho corar de leve ainda que ficasse muito satisfeito com tal revelação.

(Ken suspirando) Mas sobre o nosso plano, o que você sugere, Setsuko? Acha que devemos ir agora e ficar de tocaia no local?

(Setsuko) Já passa das cinco horas. O cemitério fecha as sete... acho que não é conveniente para nós ir já. Muitas pessoas visitam os túmulos, e tem o coveiro que fica vigiando. Vamos invadir a noite.

(Omi) E acho que mesmo se chegássemos mais cedo não resolveria. Não vamos pegar Toshiro de surpresa.

(Ken) É. Ele vai se preparar tanto para o caso de chegarmos mais cedo quanto para chegarmos depois... merda! Espero que Yohji esteja bem... Toshiro não se atreveria a machucá-lo, não é, Setsuko?

Setsuko olhou para Ken, percebendo como ele precisava ouvir algo que o tranqüilizasse. E foi o que ela fez.

(Setsuko) Acho que ele não faria isso... o ódio dele é contra nós dois... Toshiro vai apenas usar Yohji como isca...

A loira tentou parecer convincente, mas teve dúvidas. Apenas um coração angustiado poderia acreditar nela, e esse era o caso de Ken. O moreninho respirou aliviado, enquanto fechava os olhos.

Setsuko trocou um olhar carregado de preocupação com Omi. O chibi tinha consciência de que os riscos daquela situação eram enormes, tanto para Ken, quanto para Setsuko e mais diretamente ainda para Yohji, afinal de contas, a melhor maneira de Toshiro atingir o jogador era causando mal ao playboy...

Mas é claro que nem Setsuko nem Omi diriam isso ao Weiss moreno...

oOo

Quando finalmente a noite caiu, os Weiss se reuniram para verificar os equipamentos e checar se estava tudo certo. Os três rapazes vestiam-se para uma missão, e Setsuko também usava uma roupa apropriada: escura e um tanto justa, que facilitava os movimentos.

(Aya) Está na hora.

(Ken) Certo. Se vocês encontrarem com eles, por favor, avisem imediatamente!

(Omi) Claro. O mesmo pra vocês.

(Setsuko) Tenham cuidado. Toshiro pode estar planejando usar vocês dois no plano também...

(Aya) Não seremos tão burros a ponto de cair no golpe dele...

Ken arrepiou-se ao ouvir aquilo, e já se preparou para dar uma resposta bem a altura quando sentiu a mão de Setsuko em seu ombro. Logo a voz da garota se insinuou por sua mente, acalmando-o, lembrando-o de que Aya também estava preocupado e tentava disfarçar.

O moreninho apenas deixou passar porque se surpreendeu com a atitude de Setsuko. Era incomum que ela defendesse o ruivo. Na verdade era a primeira vez...

Não era apenas Aya que havia mudado. Setsuko também parecia ter amadurecido com todo o sofrimento.

(Omi) Vamos logo.

Todos concordaram e ganharam a estrada. O cemitério ao norte, pra onde Aya e Omi se dirigiam ficava mais próximo do centro do que o outro. Assim que ambos chegaram, perceberam que acontecia um enterro, e por isso o local estava aberto, e cheio de gente.

Trocando um sinal de concordância, eles decidiram que era melhor esperar o desfile fúnebre acabar, para só então tomar algum tipo de providência.

O cemitério ao leste estava vazio, o grande portão de grades fora trancado com grossas correntes e um enorme cadeado.

(Ken) Vamos saltar.

(Setsuko) Espera! Vamos dar a volta pelo muro. Entrar pelo portão principal é meio arriscado...

(Ken) Faz uma sondagem procurando por ele...

(Setsuko) Toshiro não possuí poderes e não tem como saber que estamos aqui... mas se eu usar algum truque, ele pode estar preparado pra isso e descobrir que chegamos... nesse caso: adeus vantagem da surpresa.

(Ken) Me convenceu!

Sem argumentar mais, Ken tomou a direção do muro, e começou a rodeá-lo cheio de precauções. A noite estava escura e o céu encoberto com nuvens pesadas e sombrias. Parecia que choveria, mas essa tempestade ameaçava cair a tempos...

Felizmente aquele canto da rua permanecia vazio e silencioso.

O muro não parecia ser fácil de se saltar. Apesar disso Ken encontrou um ponto onde havia um pequeno buraco, e poderiam pular apoiando o pé ali.

(Ken) Eu vou na frente. Espere meu sinal.

(Setsuko) Hn.

O moreninho escutou atentamente, procurando ouvir passos do outro lado, mas reinava o mais absoluto silêncio. Confiante Ken saltou, subindo no muro com muita habilidade e deslizando suavemente até cair entre os túmulos do cemitério.

Setsuko procurou se manter em alerta, enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro da rua escura. Intimamente a loira agradeceu por o céu estar sombrio, e não haver ninguém fora de casa naquele momento.

Alguns segundos depois a cabeça de Ken despontou por sobre o muro, causando um pequeno susto na garota.

(Ken) Ei, Akai!

(Setsuko) Ah! Si... Siberian, como chegou aí?

(Ken sorrindo) Tem um túmulo perto do muro! Eu subi na lápide.

(Setsuko)...

(Ken) Vem! Está tudo vazio por aqui. É seguro.

E ao dizer isso estendeu a mão para Setsuko, com a intenção de ajudá-la a escalar o muro. Tal apoio fez com que a garota subisse a parede com agilidade, e deslizasse para o outro lado silenciosamente, apoiando o pé na mesma lápide em que Ken estava.

(Setsuko) Que sorte!

(Ken baixinho) Fale mais baixo! Cuidado para não despertar os mortos...

(Setsuko)...

O moreninho dissera aquilo de maneira muito assustadora, mas em seguida abriu um belo sorriso, debochando da expressão incrédula que Setsuko fazia.

(Ken baixinho) É brincadeira. Devemos falar baixo porque Toshiro pode estar por aqui e nos ouvir.

(Setsuko baixinho) Certo.

(Ken baixinho) Vamos nos dividir e explorar esse cemitério. Abyssinian e Bombay ainda não deram sinal, talvez Toshiro esteja mesmo neste local.

(Setsuko baixinho) Se eu encontrar algo te aviso na freqüência seis.

(Ken baixinho) Ok.

Em seguida ambos deram as costas e começaram a caminhar em direções opostas, entre os inúmeros túmulos.

Setsuko se surpreendeu com a extensão do cemitério. Era mesmo um local muito grande, repleto de covas dos mais variados tamanhos e formatos. Durante um instante ela parou para admirar a estatua de um anjo. A figura era muito bem feita e tinha aparência infantil.

(Setsuko baixinho) Lugar horrível...

Havia mausoléus suntuosos, muitos deles sendo mais altos até mesmo que Setsuko, e alguns jazigos mais simples evidentemente de famílias com menos poder aquisitivo.

Cheia de precauções, a loira foi costurando pelo caminho, evitando pisar onde desconfiava haver alguém enterrado, pois nem todos os túmulos possuíam cruz para identificar.

Uma coruja passou voando baixo, causando um arrepio de susto na garota invasora. Ela sentia-se a própria violadora do descanso alheio, mesmo que não tivesse intenção de abrir uma daquelas covas.

(Setsuko baixinho) Toshiro não podia ter escolhido um local mais macabro...

Foi então que uma dúvida surgiu na mente de Setsuko: porque naquele cemitério? Teria alguma razão oculta para atraí-los até ali? Os olhos castanhos pousaram sobre um dos túmulos, lendo a inscrição. Era de uma mulher, que falecera muito jovem... os anos entre seu nascimento e seu óbito não chegavam a vinte...

O olhar aguçado foi descendo, scanneando a lapide antiga, até cair sobre a terra fofa e úmida pelo sereno da noite.

(Setsuko) Oh, céus!

Poderia Toshiro ter enterrado o playboy em uma daquelas covas? Se fosse isso...

Imediatamente Setsuko esqueceu as próprias recomendações, disposta a iniciar uma sondagem psíquica e descobrir se Toshiro ou Yohji estavam presentes em algum ponto do cemitério. Se o inimigo realmente armara uma cilada contra seus poderes ela sabia que ficaria em apuros, mas nesse momento precisava tirar aquela dúvida horrível da cabeça.

Ia começar com a sondagem quando ouviu um barulho muito leve atrás de si, de graveto se partindo. Totalmente em alerta ela voltou-se, pensando em defender-se, mas foi tarde demais. Deu de cara com o inimigo.

Toshiro agiu rápido e atingiu a garota com uma pá, acertando-a no rosto, e fazendo com que perdesse os sentidos antes que tivesse oportunidade de contatar algum dos outros Weiss.

O som do golpe seco quebrou o silêncio da noite, mas não foi alto o suficiente para chegar a Ken e alertá-lo para o que acabara de ocorrer. Isso deu uma sensação de segurança inigualável a Toshiro.

(Toshiro sorrindo) Um a menos... ainda falta um...

Deixou a pá cair e pegou Setsuko, jogando-a sobre o ombro. Viera até aquele local com seus planos muito bem definidos, e tudo caminhava exatamente como imaginara.

Agora tinha dois trunfos contra o odiado jogador.

(Toshiro) Mas o melhor está por vir...

Teve que se segurar para não gargalhar demonstrando toda a sua satisfação.

oOo

Ken não abaixava a guarda em momento algum. Os sentidos apurados estavam todos em alerta, e ele agia como se estivesse na mais arriscada das missões, o que não era muito longe da realidade.

Depois de algumas voltas o jogador começou a desconfiar de que Toshiro não estava ali. Resolveu entrar em contato com Setsuko e expor suas dúvidas. Chamou a garota pelo comunicador, porém não obteve resposta.

(Ken) Akai... Akai, está tudo bem?

Novamente não obteve resposta alguma ao seu chamado.

Tal fato o encheu de reservas. Sentiu que algo acontecera a companheira.

Imediatamente mudou a freqüência do comunicador mantendo-a na que normalmente os Weiss usavam.

(Ken) Abyssinian... Bombay... Toshiro está aqui, e é quase certo que neutralizou Akai...

Alguns segundos depois veio a resposta de Aya.

(Aya) _Estamos indo_.

(Omi) _Tome cuidado, Siberian_.

(Ken) Ok.

O moreninho olhou em volta tentando decidir o que fazer. Estava meio exposto, parado entre algumas cruzes, por isso resolveu buscar abrigo atrás de um belíssimo mausoléu.

(Ken) Oras... pra que construir isso? Quem morreu não vai ficar melhor... eu acho...

Ken estava meio mal humorado. Começava a se sentir como um rato sendo perseguido por um gato. Não podia admitir que Setsuko fosse tão facilmente neutralizada, mas a falta de resposta no comunicador era uma evidência forte demais para ser irrelevada.

Toshiro estava ali, preparado para atacar a qualquer momento.

O jogador sentia isso em seu sangue, como um alerta do instinto apurado de assassino. Aliás, instinto que o salvara de inúmeras enrascadas durante missões perigosas.

Sabia que podia confiar no que sentia. Não era apenas sua mente criando distrações impróprias para o momento.

Nesse momento Ken teve a impressão de ouvir um passo muito leve, ressoando no chão fofo de terra.

(Ken)...

Ajustando a bugnuk em sua mão, o Weiss preparou-se para saltar sobre quem quer que estivesse vindo... não permitiria que Toshiro continuasse a brincar com ele daquela maneira.

Mas antes mesmo de se revelar, o antigo amante de Koji falou com voz alta o suficiente para Ken o ouvisse.

(Toshiro) Boa noite! Ken Hidaka... sei que você está aí... que tal sair e conversar comigo?

(Ken)...

(Toshiro) Vamos logo, garoto. Eu não mordo! Ainda não...

(Ken baixinho) Ouviu isso, Abyssinian...?

(Aya) _Sim, enrole-o até que cheguemos aí._

Suspirando, Ken saiu de trás do mausoléu, e fitou seu inimigo cara a cara. Toshiro estava vestindo roupas negras, e o rosto muito claro se assemelhava ao de um fantasma, vagando na noite escura.

(Toshiro) Sabia que viria. Na verdade pensei que você iria até o outro... quando percebi que seus amigos estavam por lá mudei meus planos. Até considerei trazê-los comigo para a diversão... mas... muita gente me irrita...

(Ken) Maldito...

(Toshiro) Não diga isso... tive trabalho para planejar nossa pequena festinha... aliás... porque não vem comigo? Nossos convidados estão esperando...

(Ken)... onde está Yohji?! E o que fez com Setsuko?!

(Toshiro) Você já vai saber... antes porém...

Levou a mão até a parte de dentro do casaco que vestia, fazendo Ken dar um passo a frente enquanto ameaçava Toshiro com as garras afiadas.

(Ken) Devagar com essa mão! Não quero surpresas...

Ainda se recordava do confronto com Koji. O inimigo sacara uma pistola de dentro do terno sem qualquer aviso. Ken não seria estúpido de cair no mesmo truque duas vezes.

(Toshiro) Garoto assustado... calma que eu vou apenas lhe mostrar algo...

Muito lentamente o vilão foi retirando a mão de dentro do casaco, até que revelou um pedaço de pano ao Weiss. Era uma parte da roupa que Setsuko usava.

(Ken) Seu...

(Toshiro sorrindo) Quem disse que é só isso?

Voltou a enfiar a mão no bolso e ao retirá-la segurava uma pequena mecha de cabelo loiro, amarrada com uma fita verde.

(Ken) Isso é...

Toshiro arremessou a mecha aos pés de Ken, mas o Weiss não precisou olhar duas vezes, pra ter certeza de que aquele cabelo era de Yohji. A fúria injetou adrenalina em suas veias, e ele quase perdeu a razão, evitando a custo não saltar sobre Toshiro e enchê-lo de pancadas.

(Toshiro) Não se preocupe. Ambos estão bem... por enquanto. Em algumas horas Setsuko acordará com uma bela dor de cabeça e uma marca roxa em seu rosto que talvez inche um pouco... e quando o efeito da droga acabar Yohji despertará um tanto confuso, e com um pouco a menos de cabelo, mas nem vai perceber...

(Ken irritado) Diga logo o que você pretende, maldito! Não quer se vingar de mim? Pois estou aqui, porque não lutamos de uma vez? Mas deixe Yohji e Setsuko fora disso!

(Toshiro surpreso) Lutar com você? E apanhar que nem criança? Não, Ken... não é isso o que eu pretendo. Mas concordo com você: chega de jogos, chega de rodeios. Ser quer ver Yohji vivo outra vez é melhor me obedecer...

(Ken)...

O moreno apertou os dentes de maneira irritada. Tinha que ganhar tempo até que Aya e Omi chegassem ali. Porém mais uma vez Toshiro provou que não era bobo, que viera mesmo preparado e conhecendo o terreno que pisaria.

(Toshiro) Em primeiro lugar tire esse comunicador da orelha e jogue no chão. Quero que pise sobre ele até quebrá-lo... faça o mesmo com o celular e as garras... he, he,he. Não quero correr riscos.

(Ken)...

Sem deixar abater, o Weiss fez o que Toshiro mandava, pisoteando o pequeno aparelho até que ficasse totalmente quebrado. Não havia mais como entrar em contato com os companheiros. Depois livrou-se do telefone e da bugnuk, arremessando ambos longe.

(Toshiro) Bom menino. Agora venha comigo. Vamos até minha casa.

(Ken) Tsc.

Toshiro deu as costas e começou a se afastar tendo a certeza de que seria seguido. Ken hesitou um pouco, mas logo foi atrás do belo homem de cabelos negros. Não tinha outra opção.

Caminharam em silêncio até o muro que rodeava o cemitério. Toshiro pulou primeiro, apoiando o pé sobre uma lápide e demonstrando grande agilidade. Ken não perdeu tempo em fazer o mesmo.

Foram em direção a uma rua transversal, onde estava estacionado um furgão azul, que nas sombras da noite parecia negro.

(Toshiro) Setsuko está aí atrás, dormindo como um anjo... a pancada que dei nela foi tão forte que tenho certeza que ela não vai despertar até chegar em casa.

(Ken irritado) Covarde!

Aquele homem estava provocando-o. Avançando um passo Ken se mostrou disposto a atacá-lo de uma vez. No entanto Toshiro leu as intenções homicidas no brilho dos olhos castanhos e deu de ombros.

(Toshiro) Eu não faria isso se fosse você. Se me matar, nunca vai saber onde Yohji está. Claro que Setsuko faria uma procura mental e acabaria descobrindo seu amigo, mas... já pensou que talvez ele não tenha muito tempo de vida?

(Ken)...

(Toshiro) Eu posso tê-lo colocado em uma situação muito... perigosa... daquelas tipo "lhe restam poucos minutos respirando". Quem sabe enterrado vivo num buraco, ou submerso em um tanque com água...

(Ken)!!

(Toshiro sorrindo) Ou talvez eu esteja apenas blefando e lhe torturando com minhas histórias. Está disposto a arriscar? Acha que vale a pena trocar a vida dele pela minha?

O moreninho não precisou pensar muito. Claro que não mataria Toshiro ainda. Ele podia estar blefando, mas podia estar falando sério. Um erro naquele caso poria tudo a perder...

Respirando fundo o Weiss fechou os olhos com força. Tinha que se controlar. Não podia agir precipitadamente nem de forma impulsiva...

(Ken) Ande logo, maldito.

Toshiro abriu o carro e tomou a direção, entrementes Ken sentava-se ao seu lado. Enquanto o carro seguia pelas ruas vazias o Weiss percebeu que iam em direção ao bairro nobre de Tokyo, mais precisamente no bairro onde ficavam as propriedades maiores e mais ostentosas. Com certeza Toshiro devia ser tão rico quanto Koji.

Pararam em frente a um enorme portão, que se abriu automaticamente com a proximidade do furgão.

Um tanto impressionado, Ken reparou que avançavam por um grande terreno, rodeado de muitas árvores, algumas visivelmente centenárias, a maioria frutífera. O chão muito limpo era coberto por uma grama verdinha e viçosa, que fora aparada recentemente.

(Toshiro) Lugar agradável, não acha? É aqui que chamo de lar, apesar de não passar muito tempo nessa casa. Meu tempo era dividido entre as escavações e... Koji.

Ao pronunciar o nome do amante morto suas feições se endureceram, e a mão no volante se contraiu com força até embranquecer os nós dos dedos alongados.

Ken não comentou nada. Aquele fato apenas lhe recordava do porquê de estarem ali. Toshiro queria vingança, e faria qualquer coisa para alcançar seus objetivos nefastos.

Finalmente puderam ver a mansão que despontava entre as árvores copadas. A casa era ainda maior que a de Koji, sólida e de aparência sóbria. Fora construída ao estilo ocidental do início do século XX, e com certeza era muito bonita.

Toshiro desceu do carro e fez sinal para que Ken o seguisse.

(Toshiro) Dispensei os criados, para que tivéssemos liberdade total...

Ken não respondeu. Prestava atenção em cada detalhe, fazendo sua mente treinada registrar o caminho por onde iam, para o caso de qualquer eventualidade.

Atravessaram um hall magnificamente decorado, com móveis escuros e pesados, de madeira de cedro. Subiram por uma escada atravessando direto do primeiro para o segundo andar, e sem se demorar ali subiram mais um lance da escadaria dupla.

(Toshiro) Bem vindo a minha sala especial...

Abriu a porta e entrou, sendo seguido de perto por Ken. O moreninho não queria ser pego em nenhuma armadilha. Qual foi sua surpresa ao observar a 'sala especial' de Toshiro.

O cômodo realmente se tratava de uma sala, com um jogo de sofás bordô e uma mesinha de centro com tampo de mármore. Mas o ambiente estava todo decorado com motivos da mitologia egípcia. Havia desde raras tapeçarias, até quadros, estátuas, réplicas de totens, inclusive um sarcófago em ótimas condições de conservação. Algumas armas especializadas foram expostas em suportes na parede.

Uma das armas chamou a atenção do jogador. Tratava-se de um jogo de adagas com três pontas, conhecida no oriente pelo nome de sai. E elas pareciam bem afiadas...

Toshiro caminhou até um grande armário e abriu uma porta, mantendo-se de costas para Ken.

(Toshiro) A maioria desses artefatos encontrei num sítio arqueológico nas proximidades do Cairo. O faraó enterrado na pirâmide era um seguidor fiel de Anúbis, assim como Koji. Eu trouxe o máximo de coisas que o governo egípcio me permitiu, apenas pra agradar Koji.

(Ken)...

(Toshiro) Às vezes o fanatismo dele me incomodava um pouco, mas foi graças a isso que eu o conheci, em um seminário sobre Anúbis e o Devorador de Almas...

O inimigo suspirou, e voltou-se para Ken. Foi então que o moreninho percebeu que ele segurava duas pulseiras em sua mão. Elas pareciam feitas de ouro puro, e estavam enfeitadas com pedras vermelhas.

(Toshiro) Isso é um dos adornos que supostamente o Devorador de Almas usava durante o julgamento de um morto. São rubis... esse seria o maior presente para Koji... tenho certeza de que ele colocaria em seus pulsos, Ken.

(Ken)...

(Toshiro) Quero que fique com elas.

(Ken) Não. Não me faça perder tempo. Quero saber onde está Yohji!

(Toshiro) Se eu matar você tenho certeza de que Koji não me perdoará jamais... mas eu quero vingança, Ken! Quero vingança em nome dos anjos de Koji, em nome dos anjos de Anúbis! E é por isso que não posso libertar Yohji! Trouxe você até aqui apenas para ver a ruína das pessoas que ama!

(Ken) Yohji está aqui?

(Toshiro) Está, mas...

O Weiss não permitiu que Toshiro continuasse. Só precisava saber que seu amante estava ali. Acabaria com a raça do inimigo, e depois vasculharia a casa toda em busca do playboy.

Toshiro recebeu o soco direto no queixo, surpreendendo-se pelo ato precipitado do jogador. Deixou as pulseiras caírem no chão ao receber um soco no estômago que lhe roubou todo o ar.

(Ken) Vai aprender a não brincar comigo!

O belo homem de cabelos negros caiu de joelhos no chão, apertando a barriga com força, tentando amenizar a dor.

Ken finalizou o ataque com outro golpe no rosto de Toshiro, que o deixou quase inconsciente, caído no chão.

(Toshiro)...

Não conseguiu falar nada, lutando contra o escuro que ameaçava tirar-lhe todos os sentidos. Em silêncio viu quando Ken deu meia volta e saiu da sala, com certeza pensando em resgatar o companheiro loiro.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Toshiro sorriu apesar de toda a dor.

(Toshiro baixinho) O... jogo começ...a agora... Ken... Hidaka...

Sua vingança caminhava exatamente como fora planejada... Toshiro só não podia imaginar que a mão do moreninho fosse tão pesada assim... como os golpes doíam!

oOo

Ken saiu da sala com toda a precaução. Toshiro dissera que estavam sozinhos, mas não tinha certeza disso. Observando o extenso corredor, o Weiss tentou decidir por onde começar.

Resolveu testar a primeira porta. Quando fora prisioneiro de Koji permanecera num dos quartos do andar superior... se bem que os outros reféns estavam no subsolo...

(Ken) Tsc!

Não era momento de hesitações. Abriu a primeira porta. A sala estava escura e vazia. Não havia nada, nem mesmo móveis. Decepcionado, o jogador deu as costas e afastou-se.

Parou na segunda porta abrindo-a. A exemplo da sala anterior, essa também estava vazia, porém ao fundo havia uma outra porta. Aquilo pareceu ao jogador extremamente suspeito, e ele achou por bem investigá-la.

Adentrou o local, e foi caminhando com passos decididos, que ressoavam de leve sobre o assoalho de madeira. Quando estava no meio do cômodo deu um passo maior, pisando sobre um dos pisos que tinha a cor levemente diferente.

Foi então que ouviu um click, seguido de um som que lembrava o barulho de engrenagens, grandes engrenagens escondidas atrás das paredes.

A porta por onde entrara se fechou com um estrondo, enquanto a parede imediatamente a sua direita se abria lentamente.

(Ken) Maldição!

Não esperava aquilo... aparentemente pisara sobre um tipo de armadilha!

Teria que ter muito cuidado dali pra frente...

oOo

Toshiro suspirou ao ouvir o barulho das engrenagens. Passara os últimos meses planejando toda a reforma da casa, e a transformara em uma réplica fiel da pirâmide que encontrara nos arredores do Cairo. Fizera apenas umas modificações, e nenhuma das armadilhas era mortal, afinal não queria a morte de Ken...

Com muito esforço ergueu-se do chão. Sabia que independente do caminho seguido pelo Weiss todas as armadilhas o guiariam a um único desfecho. E por isso precisava apressar-se.

Tinha que cuidar de Setsuko antes que ela despertasse e pudesse usar seus poderes. E ainda precisava levá-la ao cenário final, onde seu plano se consumaria.

Gemendo um pouco, o homem de cabelos negros recolheu as pulseiras do chão e caminhou até o sarcófago, que na verdade era uma portinha secreta que o levava por um caminho seguro e rápido aos seus objetivos, sem precisar passar pelas armadilhas.

Antes de atravessar o atalho, ele apertou uma espécie de interruptor localizado na parede branca.

(Toshiro) Quase me esqueço da melhor parte! Agora é com você, Yohji...

E após essa frase sarcástica o vilão escapuliu pela passagem do sarcófago.

oOo

Yohji passou a mão pelo rosto enquanto lutava contra o sono. Sentia-se muito bem, como se tivesse descansado uma noite inteira.

(Yohji) Fazia tempo que eu não dormia assim.

Esticou a mão pensando em tocar em Ken, que supostamente deveria estar ao seu lado. Mas para surpresa do loiro acabou tocando no vazio, descendo a mão até senti-la se molhar.

(Yohji)!!

Só então o Weiss se deu conta que não estava em sua cama, e muito menos no seu quarto... Assombrado percebeu que estava em um lugar escuro, deitado no chão frio e molhado.

(Yohji) Que merda é essa?!

O solo estava coberto com pelo menos 15cm de água fria. Se Yohji tivesse deitado de mau jeito poderia ter se afogado naquela quantidade ridícula de água! Cada vez mais surpreso o playboy sentou-se no chão, sentindo as roupas frias e molhadas, assim como o cabelo e todo o seu corpo.

Tremeu um pouco de frio.

O local escuro não dava a menor idéia de onde poderia estar.

(Yohji) O que tá acontecendo aqui? A última coisa que me lembro é que parei na lanchonete e tomei um golinho...

Definitivamente não fazia idéia de como fora parar ali. Muitas coisas passaram pela sua cabeça naquele momento. Exceto é claro, que caíra nas garras de Toshiro, o temido inimigo de Ken.

Yohji começou a suspeitar de que se tratava de algum seqüestro relâmpago... (1)

Suspirando, ele ergueu-se e começou a tatear pelo local escuro. A água fria lhe chegava ao calcanhar, fazendo gelar até os ossos. Caminhou devagar com os braços estendidos até tocar em uma superfície lisa. Era com certeza uma parede. Uma sólida parede, diga-se de passagem.

(Yohji) Merda!

O Weiss pensou em se apoiar naquela parede e ir andando até que encontrasse uma porta, e é claro que deveria existir uma por ali.

Uma angústia lhe apertava o peito ao pensar em Ken. Provavelmente o moreninho estava preocupado com seu sumiço, e Yohji não tinha nem idéia de quanto tempo se passara desde que fora levado aquele local.

Mais preocupado ficou ao imaginar que talvez Toshiro tivesse ido a Koneko e feito mal a Ken... ou tentado machucá-lo ou algo pior!

(Yohji) Merda!

Desesperado socou a parede com força, fazendo a mão doer, mas ele não se importou com isso. Tinha preocupações mais urgentes que uma mão ferida.

Foi então que seu sangue gelou nas veias. Ele ouviu um grunhido abafado, que nada tinha de humano, seguido pelo som de correntes sendo esticadas enquanto algo se debatia na água fria.

(Yohji)...

O ruído se repetiu, não apenas uma, mas duas vezes, fazendo o Weiss entender sua realidade desesperadora: estava preso em um lugar estranho, e havia no mínimo dois animais acorrentados ali. Animais que grunhiam de uma maneira que nunca ouvira antes e... tentavam arrebentar as correntes que os prendia!

A pergunta premiada era: o que vivia na água e fazia aqueles sons?

Antes que pensasse numa resposta apropriada, Yohji ouviu barulho de grandes engrenagens movendo em algum lugar oculto e uma porta se abriu iluminando parcamente o local onde o Weiss estava.(2)

(Yohji)...

Apesar do susto o playboy ficou aliviado. Pelo menos poderia sair dali imediatamente. A luz não era suficiente para que ele descobrisse que animais estavam com ele... mas no fundo não queria nem saber o que era.

Rapidamente caminhou até a porta aberta. Galgou três pequenos degraus que lhe deram uma certeza: estava numa espécie de porão.

Ao alcançar a porta, o mais profundo desanimo caiu sobre ele, abatendo-o de maneira sem igual: a aparente única saída daquela prisão estava bloqueada com arame farpado. Entre um fio e outro havia cerca de 15cm, espaço que não permitiria que passasse sem raspar o corpo nas farpas afiadas.

Também não tinha nada que lhe permitisse cortar o arame e sair dali. Vestia as roupas leves com que trabalhava na Koneko, e não levava consigo nenhuma arma.

Novamente os animais que estavam naquele local escuro fizeram um barulho, porém mais alto dessa vez, enquanto esticavam as correntes, com provável intenção de se libertar e cair em cima daquele loiro... talvez achassem que Yohji era o jantar.

Uma intuição deu a certeza ao Weiss de que as feras ali dentro eram carnívoras... só que desconfiava não se tratar de nenhum felino... o que poderia ser? Novos grunhidos espantaram a curiosidade de Yohji pra bem longe! E ele decidiu-se a tentar escapar por entre o arame farpado.

Se tivesse cuidado não se machucaria muito...

Suspirando, o loiro inclinou-se e tratou de começar a atravessar o corpo entre os fios, sentindo algumas farpas rasparem em suas costas e seu tórax, rasgando a camisa e machucando de leve...

Foi então que o sapato molhado escorregou no chão liso e ele perdeu o equilíbrio...

oOo

Ken observou a sala: havia duas portas ali, uma a direita de onde entrara e outra a esquerda. Decidiu tentar a da direita.

Avançou com passos lentos e leves, prestando muita atenção no solo, temendo pisar sobre outra armadilha. Se bem que nada acontecera até agora além de portas se abrindo e se fechando causando-lhe sustos e um permanente estado de tensão.

Quando alcançou a porta, o Weiss a escancarou, pronto para enfrentar qualquer coisa inesperada que lhe caísse em cima.

(Ken) MERDA!

Deu de cara com a parede. Era uma porta falsa.

Desanimado voltou-se para a outra porta, a da esquerda. Com redobrada atenção caminhou até ela, sondando o chão antes de apoiar o pé com força. Os olhos castanhos corriam de um lado para o outro, alertas para qualquer movimento suspeito...

Alcançou a porta e abriu de supetão.

(Ken irritado) Mas que porra!!

Outra porta falsa. Totalmente furioso pela perda de tempo o Weiss bateu a porta com força, socando-a contra o batente de madeira. Por sob o estrondo que se seguiu, a audição apurada do jogador captou um click sinistro.

Imediatamente o jogador se paralisou, esperando o pior. Fato que se confirmou quando a porta por onde entrara (e a única saída da sala) se fechou rapidamente, trancando-o ali.

A situação piorou quando o irritante som de engrenagens voltou a ser ouvido, e a parede da direita começou a se mover, obrigando Ken a se afastar. A parede ia se movendo sempre em direção ao jogador que entendeu perfeitamente que seria esmagado se não saísse dali imediatamente.

Correu até a porta por onde entrara, porém a mesma estava trancada. Ken começou a chutá-la, mas não pôde arrombar a pesada folha de madeira de lei...

(Ken) Merda!

Havia cada vez menos espaço na sala. Desesperado, o Weiss apoiou ambas as mãos na parede e forcejou, tentando fazer a estrutura parar de avançar tão rapidamente, mas foi inútil. Agora não podia se mexer, uma parede prensou-o contra a outra, apertando seu corpo cada vez mais.

Assustado, Ken percebeu que não havia escapatória: seria fatalmente esmagado!

Continua...

* * *

(1) o.o Supondo-se que aconteçam seqüestros relâmpagos no Japão. As vezes que esqueço que moro no Brasil... ¬¬

(2) Foi a hora que Toshiro apertou o interruptor, não quando Ken pisou na armadilha. n.n Acho q minha narração ficou um tikito assim confusa... ¬¬"" novidade, não é? u.ú

* * *

Ahem... n.n''''' Essa fic lembra (muito) uma mistura de Darkness Revenge e Dia de los muertos... não foi minha intenção ¬¬ nunca é... k'so!

Ai, #suspira# o que isso significa? Estou perdendo a criatividade? Será apenas uma fase ruim?

Acho que é praga do Aya... depois do lemon de Abadon eu fiquei amaldiçoada! Oh... #em pânico O.O # tenho que tomar banho de sal grosso e fazer oferenda a São Koyasu pra espantar olho gordo do ruivo!

É isso q acontece qd digito lemon AyaxOmi... fico traumatizada e tenho q voltar a fazer terapia... ¬¬ meu psiquiatra disse q não pode me ajudar enquanto eu não parar de insistir em escrever essas coisas.

Aí eu digo: mas doutor... minha mestra me obriga! E ele me olha assim ¬¬"" acho q ele pensa que a Evil eh apenas uma amiga imaginária... ah, se o infeliz soubesse...

Yo... to me sentindo pq ganhei duas fãs! n.n Sensação muy boa, he, he, he... por falar nisso: no orkut procurem por Lady Bogard. Se alguém quiser me add pode ficar a vontade! XD

LITHA... seus coments sempre me fazem rolar de rir (exceto quando menciona chicote... ¬¬"")

Vou revelar a verdade: EU SOU UMA COMANDANTE ALIENÍGENA!! Estou fazendo lavagem cerebral em v6 através das minhas fics e um dia... um dia VOU DOMINAR O MUNDO!! BUHAUAHUAUAHU #surtando#

Deixa o Ken ler uma coisa dessas ¬¬ céus, não terei mais sossego! n.n"""

Pra terminar: irmãzinha... n.n muito obrigada por corrigir as fics, mas... ¬¬ não precisa me lembrar a cada 5 minutos que eu vou queimar no inferno por causa do Aya... i.i Eu sei disso... u.u Será que lá é muito quente? o.õ

Oh, pergunta besta #se chuta# enfim... eh melhor começar a fazer estoque de óleo de bronzear... quantos vidros de Sundown eu vou gastar em uma eternidade? o.o""""


	4. Redenção

_**Título**_: A vingança dos Anjos_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Algumas vezes nossas ações geram uma gama de conseqüências que podem ser devastadoras. A tragédia ressurge como uma velha conhecida...

* * *

"_Uma pessoa planta o que pode, e cuida do que plantou."  
_Stephen King

**A vingança dos anjos  
Kaline Bogard**

**Remissão...  
Arauto da vingança**

A parede continuava a avançar milímetro a milímetro, ameaçando sufocar o indefeso jogador. Quando Ken achou que sua caixa torácica seria esmagada, o mecanismo simplesmente parou.

(Ken)!!

A surpresa não teve tamanho. Por um instante o Weiss acreditou que tudo estava perdido e que sua vida chegaria a um fim... felizmente aquela armadilha parara antes do momento fatal.

No entanto a situação não era nem um pouco confortável: o jogador permanecia preso entre duas paredes sólidas, praticamente sufocado, mal podendo respirar.

(Ken) Argh...

Tentou forcejar, mas os braços permaneciam paralelos ao corpo, e não havia espaço suficiente para poder mexê-los.

A posição era tão ingrata que nem mesmo respirar direito o jogador conseguia, já que não podia inflar os pulmões o suficiente para enchê-los de ar. O Weiss era obrigado a inspirar bem de leve, caso contrário a pressão em seu peito se tornava algo a beira do insuportável.

Logo o moreninho começou a se sentir tonto, pois a falta de oxigênio estava chegando a um ponto crítico.

(Ken) Mer...da!

O esforço para praguejar roubou suas últimas reservas de energia, e ele acabou desmaiando.

oOo

A primeira sensação que Ken teve ao abrir os olhos foi de alívio.

Alívio por poder respirar fundo, sem nada lhe apertando o corpo. Porém a agradável sensação foi varrida pela raiva e frustração, ao se descobrir preso de uma outra maneira.

Ken estava algemado a parede, com ambas as mãos presas pelas pulseiras de ouro que Toshiro queria lhe dar. Nas pulseiras haviam sido adaptadas correntes grossas e aparentemente indestrutíveis ligadas à parede.

(Ken)!!

Levantou-se do chão onde estava sentado e puxou ambos os braços testando as correntes.

(Toshiro) Não vai se soltar.

(Ken)...

O jogador percebeu que Toshiro entrava por uma das portas, e nesse momento notou que estavam de volta a tal sala especial do odiado inimigo, só que Toshiro retirara o jogo de sofás e a mesa de centro, dando mais espaço ao local.

(Toshiro) Me diga, Ken... o que você pretendia agindo daquela forma precipitada? Batendo em mim e saindo as cegas... tsc, tsc, tsc... coisa feia.

(Ken) Maldito! É melhor que me solte daqui! Ou vai se arrepender!!

(Toshiro sorrindo) Soltar você? Para que caía em outra de minhas armadilhas? Seria engraçado...

(Ken) Ora seu...

(Toshiro) Guarde suas forças. Você vai precisar delas no momento em que presenciar a destruição de seus preciosos amigos.

(Ken)!!

Toshiro dirigiu-se ao sarcófago, que era uma passagem secreta. Abriu o mesmo e avançou dois passos, depois retornou puxando algo, ou melhor, alguém.

(Toshiro) Veja quem chegou para a festa...

(Ken surpreso) Setsuko!! Pare com isso, desgraçado!!

A loira estava com os braços amarrados atrás das costas e parecia desacordada. Em seus ouvidos fora colocado um estranho tipo de fone, maior que o normal, e preso firmemente por faixas de couro amarradas debaixo do queixo.

Toshiro puxava a garota pelas pernas, arrastando-a sobre chão sem nenhuma consideração. Ao chegar no meio da sala o bandido abriu as mãos, soltando as pernas de Setsuko.

(Toshiro) Ken, eu sou o arauto da vingança. Vim cobrar um preço pela morte de Koji... e o preço é muito alto!

Ken apertou os lábios em desagrado. Definitivamente as coisas estavam saindo do controle. Nada podia fazer além de assistir o desenrolar dos planos obscuros daquele que se auto-intitulava o arauto da vingança.

oOo

Yohji caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo um desanimo inigualável. Estava em frente a uma nova porta, e a mesma também fora barrada por arame farpado.

O playboy passou a mão de leve pelo abdômen, onde havia um talho grande e profundo, resultante da sua queda na primeira porta. Escorregara e deslizara para a frente, esbarrando o corpo na farpa afiada.

E fora apenas o começo. Acabara perdendo a conta de quantas portas atravessara. Cada uma lhe valera um corte em alguma parte do corpo: tinha arranhões no rosto, pescoço, costas, pernas e braços.

Era quase impossível atravessar entre quinze centímetros de arame farpado sem conseguir pelo menos um ferimento. Sem contar que suas roupas estavam todas rasgadas, retalhadas.

Sangue escorria das feridas, que apesar de superficiais, ardiam e doíam muito a cada passo, a cada esforço.

Yohji só insistia em seguir em frente por um motivo: às vezes podia ouvir barulho de correntes. Tal fato lhe dava uma única e assustadora certeza. Estava sendo seguido por aqueles animais do porão.

De alguma maneira o playboy sabia que eles estavam soltos, e vinham seguindo o seu cheiro. Perseguiam o rastro de sangue que deixava atrás de si, e o faro lhes aguçava os instintos assassinos, aumentando a fome que os movia.

O Weiss loiro sabia que se demorasse demais seria alcançado por aquelas feras lentas, mas persistentes. E apenas por isso ainda avançava.

Foi então que ouviu novamente o som de correntes, muito ao longe, no fim daquele extenso corredor.

Enchendo-se de coragem Yohji levantou-se do chão, gemendo alto ao contrair a ferida do abdômen, a mais profunda de todas, e a que sangrava mais.

(Yohji) Merda...

Sem outra alternativa o Weiss aproximou-se do arame, e começou a atravessá-lo. Fechou os olhos ao roçar o pescoço contra uma ponta abrindo um pequeno corte na pele sensível.

Aquilo era uma tortura!

oOo

(Toshiro) Vê esses fones de ouvido, menino?

(Ken)...

(Toshiro) Eles foram feitos por encomenda. Custaram caro, mas tenho certeza de que valerá cada centavo.

O belo homem de cabelos negros colocou o pé sobre a cabeça de Setsuko e torceu de um lado para o outro, como se limpasse a sola dos sapatos.

(Ken) Maldito!

Tentou soltar-se, mas conseguiu apenas machucar os pulsos, ao pressioná-los contra o ouro das pulseiras.

(Toshiro) Chegou a hora de colher os frutos, Setsuko, por tudo o que você plantou até hoje. Acorde, vagabunda.

Sem piedade alguma chutou o estomago da loira, que gemeu e começou a abrir os olhos. Imediatamente Toshiro levou a mão ao bolso interno do casaco e tirou um minúsculo controle remoto.

(Toshiro) Vamos ver se gosta das mesmas músicas que eu.

A frase misteriosa intrigou Ken, que logo teve respostas. O inimigo apertou um botão no controle remoto, e no mesmo instante Setsuko arregalou os olhos e trincou os dentes.

(Setsuko)!!

(Toshiro) Que tal uma potencia de 5200w ecoando direto nos ouvidos? Isso apenas pra começar... saiba que meu brinquedinho pode passar dos 10000w!!

(Setsuko) Ahhh!

A garota começou a se contorcer, tentando livrar os ouvidos do som extremamente alto. Porém o fone estava firmemente preso a sua cabeça.

Ken também ficou surpreso por aquilo. Imaginou que aqueles 5000w ecoando na orelha deveriam ser uma tortura. E as coisas pioraram quando o inimigo foi até um pequeno armário decorado com imagens da mitologia egípcia e retirou de dentro dele um sólido taco de baseball.

(Ken)...

(Toshiro) Adoro esse esporte!

Toshiro rodeava Setsuko que permanecia se revirando no chão. O inimigo parecia se deliciar com a cena e a prova disso era o sorriso que iluminava sua face, deixando-a com uma beleza quase insana.

Então Toshiro parou de andar e ergueu o taco de baseball acima da cabeça.

(Toshiro) Bola 01...

(Ken)!!

Usando todas as suas forças Toshiro bateu com o taco sobre o estomago de Setsuko.

(Setsuko) Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!

(Toshiro) Perfeito!

(Ken) Pare!

Ao invés de responder, Toshiro sorriu, e começou a dar soquinhos leves com a ponta do taco sobre a testa de Setsuko, apenas provocando e judiando.

(Setsuko) Ahhhhhhrg!

A dor no estomago se equiparava ao som ensurdecedor que ecoava direto em suas orelhas. Lágrimas escorreram por sua face sem que pudesse evitar.

Mal tinha registrado o que acontecia já que aquele barulho todo não deixava que se concentrasse. Queria apenas se livrar da dor. Da dor no estômago e da dor em sua mente... queria parar com aquelas pancadinhas em sua testa, que apesar de leves e desprovidas de violência começavam a lhe dar dor de cabeça...

(Toshiro) Bola 02!

(Ken)!!

Dessa vez o taco foi dirigido com violência em direção a perna direita. O som da carne sendo agredida fez Ken se arrepiar.

(Setsuko) Arrrrhhhhhhhhggg!

(Toshiro sorrindo) Perfeito!

(Ken desesperado) Pare com isso, maldito!

(Toshiro surpreso) Parar? Mas eu apenas comecei com minha vingança! Porque eu pararia justamente agora que tudo está do jeito que planejei?

(Ken irritado) Não tem direito de vingar-se na gente! Koji era louco! Um assassino louco! Só fizemos o nosso dever!

(Toshiro) Lou...co? Koji?

(Ken) LOUCO! Matava as pessoas por causa de uma história idiota! Você acha que eu deveria ter me deixado assassinar? Quer se vingar agora só porque defendi minha vida?!

(Toshiro) Ele apenas tentou realizar seu sonho mais secreto. Você vê loucura nisso?

(Ken)...

O tom de voz gelado fez Ken estremecer.

(Toshiro) E não seria a loucura uma coisa adorável? BOLA 03!!

Mirou o taco no lado direito de Setsuko, agredindo com violência e quebrando uma das costelas.

(Setsuko) Ahhhhhhhh!!

(Ken) Desgraçado!!

Tentou puxar as mãos, mas as correntes fixadas a parede não cederam nem mesmo um milímetro.

(Toshiro sorrindo) Per-fei-to...

Foi então que uma portinha que Ken não tinha reparado se abriu chamando a atenção de Toshiro e do Weiss.

(Ken) Mer...da!

(Toshiro sorrindo) Finalmente!

Yohji fitou a ambos se entender lhufas daquela cena. Apoiou-se no batente, usando muita força de vontade para se manter em pé. Fora um alívio encontrar aquela porta sem nenhum arame farpado a lhe barrar o caminho. Agora não tinha mais tanta certeza de que fizera a coisa certa.

Os olhos verdes caíram sobre Ken, e Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas. O que seu amante estava fazendo ali, acorrentado a parede? Depois as íris de jade voltaram-se para Setsuko, encolhida no chão, aparentando ter apanhado um tanto e com estranhos fones em seus ouvidos.

Por último Yohji encarou Toshiro, notando que segurava um taco de baseball e um flash de conhecimento dominou sua mente. Aquele era o belo anjo que... inferno, a continuação da frase lhe escapou como areia ao vento.

(Yohji) Mas que... diabos... está... acontecendo aqui?

Até mesmo falar causava dores no Weiss loiro, pois tinha que movimentar a garganta arranhada em diversas partes.

Ken engoliu em seco. Era óbvio que Yohji passara por maus bocados. E pelo sorriso sádico de Toshiro ainda iria passar por apertos piores. Os olhos castanhos marejaram ao ver o estado deplorável do amante. As roupas estavam retalhadas em vários pontos, exibindo a pele branca ferida por diversos e longos arranhões.

Alguns eram nitidamente mais profundos que outros, e sangravam bastante. Um deles, no abdômen, parecia ser o pior de todos, pois era profundo e sangrava mais, encharcando o pano esfiapado da camisa.

(Ken) Yohji... sinto muito...

(Yohji)...

(Toshiro) Agora que está aqui, Yohji, não posso perder tempo. Logo meus bichinhos de estimação chegarão também, e então... a festa terá um fim... mas até lá...

O playboy franziu as sobrancelhas. As coisas começaram a fazer sentido... ou melhor começaram a ter lógica. Aquele homem bonito só podia ser o amante de Koji, e de alguma maneira o inimigo conseguira capturar Ken, Setsuko e ele em suas garras. Yohji só não fazia idéia de como...

No entanto isso não era importante agora. Essencial era que saíssem vivos daquele local e de preferência inteiros!

(Yohji pensando) Onde estarão Aya e Omi? Bem que eles podiam aparecer agora! Ou será que também foram pres...

O pensamento foi bruscamente cortado, pois Toshiro avançou contra Yohji, com o taco erguido, evidenciando a intenção de atacar.

(Toshiro) Bola 01!

O Weiss deixou o corpo cair para trás, e isso o livrou de receber o golpe certeiro no rosto. A ponta da arma passou muito próxima a sua face, esbarrando em alguns fios de cabelo. Se Toshiro acerta...

(Ken) Yohji!

(Toshiro sorrindo) Garoto esperto! Strike 01...

(Yohji)...

O Weiss olhou para cima. Ao jogar-se para trás acabara caindo sentado no chão. Tal movimento o fez trincar os dentes, angustiado com a dor nos ferimentos.

(Toshiro) Bola 02...

Dessa vez Yohji não escaparia. E o loiro sabia disso. Para desespero seu e de seu amante, o taco de baseball desceu veloz e violento contra seu joelho direito.

Ken fechou os olhos. Não teve coragem de observar a cena.

Yohji trincou os dentes, esforçando-se bravamente para não gritar. O taco acertou-lhe em cheio, destruindo a rótula. Fazendo-a doer e inchar no mesmo instante

(Yohji)!!

Sabia que se gritasse aumentaria o desespero de Ken e o prazer de Toshiro, então usou todo o seu sangue frio para engolir a voz, prendendo a manifestação sonora de revolta. Porém gotas de suor frio juntaram em sua fronte, e deslizaram pela face pálida.

(Toshiro) Perfeito.

O vilão observou encantado a palidez mortal de Yohji, que aumentava em contraste com o vermelho dos arranhões e do sangue que brotava dos diversos cortes.

Foi então que os olhos negros visualizaram o abdômen de sua vítima.

(Toshiro) Oh! Acho que aí vai doer...

(Yohji)...

Seguiu a direção do olhar de Toshiro e acabou olhando para o próprio corpo.

Sem perder mais tempo o amante de Koji ergueu o bastão e sorriu diabolicamente.

(Toshiro) Bola 03.

(Ken) PAREEE!!

(Yohji) Ahhhhhrrrrgggg!!

Dessa vez não pôde segurar o grito alto. A dor foi tão intensa que ele achou que desmaiaria, ao sentir-se agredido exatamente onde recebera o corte mais profundo pelo arame farpado.

Porém, para alegria de Toshiro, não ficou inconsciente, mas apenas anestesiado.

(Toshiro) É melhor vir mais pra cá.

Pegou o Weiss loiro pelo braço e começou a puxá-lo em direção ao centro da sala. Foi arrastando Yohji pelo chão sem qualquer consideração, e o playboy não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Não tinha forças pra lutar.

Ken caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo as correntes se estenderem ao limite, repuxando seus braços, mas não se importou. Podia apenas imaginar a dor que Yohji e Setsuko sentiam, e se pudesse trocava imediatamente de lugar com eles.

Ver quem tanto amava sofrer causava um desespero além dos limites do suportável. Ken temeu por sua própria sanidade.

(Toshiro) Vamos continuar com a nossa brincadeirinha...

(Ken) Deixe-os em paz! Por que não vem se entender COMIGO?!

(Toshiro) É o que eu estou fazendo...

(Ken)...

(Toshiro suspirando) Koji te amava, Ken.

O moreninho arregalou os olhos castanhos, sem entender como Toshiro podia dizer aquilo com tanta tranqüilidade.

(Ken)!!

(Toshiro) Oh, não tenho ciúmes de você. Koji sentia um amor diferente... do tipo criador por sua criação. O quadro "Os anjos de Anúbis" era o trabalho de sua vida, uma de suas maiores paixões. Se eu fizer mal a você, Koji nunca me perdoará.

(Ken) Isso está errado!

(Toshiro) Não. Quero vingança! Se não posso matar você, então lhe causarei o pior tido de dor. Dor que não é física, mas que trará conseqüências desesperadoras!

(Ken) Maldito...

(Toshiro) Vai perder quem tanto ama, garoto. Assim como eu perdi a pessoa mais importante de minha vida. Depois, você pode até me matar, e será minha libertação. Mas até lá...

(Ken)...

O amante de Koji começou a andar entre Yohji e Setsuko, olhando-os detalhadamente, como se escolhesse qual deles seria o seu próximo alvo.

(Toshiro) "_01, 02, 03 indiozinhos..._"

O bastão desceu veloz em direção ao corpo de Yohji, acertando o lado esquerdo bem sobre as costelas.

(Yohji) Ahhhhhhh!

O golpe foi tão violento que uma delas se partiu, raspando no pulmão de maneira dolorosa e incomoda. Ao menor movimento de mau jeito seu pulmão seria perfurado.

(Ken)!!

O jogador desviou os olhos, sentindo a ira fria da impossibilidade corroendo-lhe por dentro. Não podia fazer nada além de assistir ao massacre covarde e cruel. Seus pulsos já estavam feridos pelas inúmeras tentativas de tentar se libertar.

Olhou em volta, mas não tinha nada ao alcance de suas mãos que pudesse usar de arma.

(Toshiro) "_04, 05, 06 indiozinhos..._"

Dessa vez o golpe foi contra Setsuko. Toshiro a atingiu na garganta, com menos violência, mas com força suficiente para fazer a boca da loira encher-se de sangue.

(Setsuko baixinho) Arrrrggghhhh...

O gemido não foi mais alto que um sussurro, abafado pelo sangue que ameaçava sufocá-la. Setsuko contorceu-se, torturada pelas dores em seu corpo, pelo som ensurdecedor em seus ouvidos, e por não poder livrar as mãos tomadas por câimbras causadas pela má circulação do sangue. Estava a tempo demais com elas amarradas.

(Toshiro) "_07, 08, 09 indiozinhos..._"

O golpe foi contra o quadril de Yohji. O taco de baseball acertou em cheio sobre o osso. O playboy rolou para o lado, e acabou pressionando a costela quebrada.

(Yohji)...

Apertou os lábios com força, como se aquilo pudesse fazer a dor sumir e ir embora. Estava ficando zonzo pela perda de sangue. Começou a desejar ardentemente que o sadismo de Toshiro tivesse um fim.

Mas é claro, não foi atendido.

(Toshiro) "_10 no pequeno bote..._"

O nefasto bastão moveu-se cruelmente em direção a garota, acertando-a no colo, quase sobre a clavícula. Sem voz para gritar, Setsuko apenas soluçou alto, engasgando com o sangue que brotava em sua boca através da garganta machucada.

(Setsuko)...

Suspirando, Toshiro jogou o taco longe. Suas mãos estavam cansadas pelo esforço. Olhou em volta tentando se decidir por alguma arma. E acabou optando por usar os próprios pés.

(Toshiro) Futebol é um esporte que aprecio muito também...

Ken encolheu-se ao ouvir aquilo. Por quanto tempo teria que agüentar aquela tortura? Por quanto tempo Yohji e Setsuko teriam que passar por aquele sofrimento?

E infinitamente pior: o que aconteceria depois? Se Aya e Omi não chegassem logo a situação poderia culminar numa tragédia irremediável. E os companheiros não tinham como saber a localização do trio. Como poderiam descobrir a mansão? Como saberiam que eram mantidos reféns ali?

Ken sentiu as lágrimas quentes rolarem por sua face. Já era tarde demais. Seria difícil apagar o mal causado.

É claro que tudo aquilo já deixaria mágoas profundas, tanto em Ken, quanto em Yohji e Setsuko. Já se tornara impossível sair sem cicatrizes. E tudo o que o jogador podia desejar era que os três escapassem vivos... com as sanidades preservadas.

(Toshiro) "_01, 02, 03 indiozinhos..._"

Toshiro chutou Setsuko. Colhendo-a com um pontapé potente nos rins. A garota não se moveu, apenas manteve-se impassível, aparentemente anestesiada demais para agir de outra maneira.

(Toshiro) "_04, 05, 06 indiozinhos..._"

Voltou-se para o lado de Yohji, observando-o bem, decidindo onde acertaria. Resolveu-se por dirigir o pé no mesmo local onde ferira Setsuko: os rins.

O ex-detetive se encolheu. Desistira de esboçar reação. Seu cérebro registrara que Ken parecia em segurança. Podia perceber que Toshiro não tinha intenção de agredir o jogador, e isso o enchia de alívio. Se o moreninho corresse algum tipo de perigo, Yohji sabia que tiraria forças de qualquer jeito para lutar.

Mas não se importava com o que aconteceria consigo próprio.

(Toshiro) "_07, 08, 09 indiozinhos..._"

Colocou o pé sobre a garganta de Setsuko e limpou a sola do sapato, esfregando-a com força contra a pele delicada, esfolando o local sensível.

(Setsuko) Ah...

A voz saiu a meio sussurro, inaudível para ouvidos que não fossem bem treinados.

(Toshiro) "_10 no pequeno bote..._"

Dessa vez limpou a outra sola no pescoço de Yohji. Esfregou com mais força, fazendo questão de causar muita dor, dificultando a respiração do playboy, a ponto da face pálida começar a avermelhar pela falta de ar.

Foi então que ouviram o barulho de correntes. O som atravessou a espessa névoa que dominava a mente de Yohji, fazendo-o ficar atento ao que aconteceria em seguida.

Toshiro, por sua vez, começou a rir sem parar, com as mãos na cintura. Seu plano estava finalmente alcançando um desfecho e acabaria exatamente do jeito planejado. Quando terminou de gargalhar, o vilão voltou a cantarolar a canção infantil.

(Toshiro) "_Vinham navegando pelo rio abaixo..._"

Tirou o pé do pescoço de Yohji e avançou lentamente em direção a porta por onde o ex-detetive entrara.

Aquele barulho chamou a atenção do jogador, que voltou os olhos castanhos para o que Toshiro fazia. Setsuko permaneceu imóvel no chão.

(Toshiro) "_Quando o jacaré se aproximou_..."

O momento era tenso, carregado de expectativa. Naquele clima apropriado de suspense os animais se mostraram: dois enormes crocodilos, muito pesados e lentos, mas determinados a seguir em frente. Cada um apresentava uma grossa coleira de ferro no pescoço.

(Yohji)...

O loiro se arrepiou ao simples pensamento de que estivera preso com aquelas feras, no porão escuro. E mais assustador ainda, era imaginar que os persistentes predadores haviam seguido o cheiro de seu sangue por todo o labirinto de corredores pelo qual atravessara.

(Toshiro) Esses são Nod e Zod, dois crocodilos que trouxe da África, como presente para Koji a muito tempo atrás, quando ainda eram filhotes... eu os criei desde então. São caçadores vorazes, porém lentos fora da água. Eles foram convidados para o jantar. Hora de terminar com isso...

(Yohji)...

(Toshiro) "_E o pequeno bote dos indiozinhos..._"

O loiro começou a rastejar com esforço, apoiando as mãos no chão e puxando o corpo com os limites de energia que ainda possuía. Sua intuição lhe avisava que a presença daqueles crocodilos tinha apenas um objetivo...

(Ken) Merda!

Levantou-se de um salto, vendo o esforço de seu amante em sair da reta dos esfaimados animais. Notou que a intenção de Yohji de aproximar-se de Setsuko talvez para tentar ajudá-la.

Mas as boas intenções do ex-detetive foram inúteis. O sadismo e a sede de vingança de Toshiro os levaria a um ápice onde a desgraça viria aos Weiss regada com muito sangue.

(Toshiro) "_Quase... quase virou..._"

Ambos os crocodilos abriram muito as bocas, soltando grunhidos felizes ao perceber que a presa que caçavam com tanto afinco estava tão próxima a eles...

O avanço interrompido recomeçou e, Nod e Zod deram um passo e depois outro, invadindo a sala com os focinhos erguidos, farejando o sangue quente do ex-detetive.

(Yohji)...

O pânico dominou o Weiss ao ver que as feras caminhavam lentamente em sua direção.

(Ken) YOHJI!! SAIA DAÍ!!

O playboy voltou os olhos verdes para seu amante. Bem que queria obedecer a ordem de Ken, mas não sabia como. Mal tinha forças para arrastar-se pelo chão, quanto mais para sair correndo dali! Sem contar o fato de que sua rótula direita estava esmagada... talvez sua perna se inutilizasse para sempre... nesse caso como poderia fugir?

Nenhum dos três homens reparou em Setsuko. A garota acabara de abrir os olhos, tentando fazer a mente funcionar acima de toda aquela música que ecoava alto em seus ouvidos.

Seu forte instinto de sobrevivência a avisava do perigo, mas não conseguia pensar. Não raciocinava.

Os olhos castanhos arregalados se fixaram a frente, visualizando as costas largas do playboy. Ele tampava toda a sua visão. Suspirando muito de leve por causa das dores em seu corpo, a loira voltou os olhos para a esquerda, finalmente vendo seu irmão acorrentado a parede, mostrando tanta incredulidade e desespero que lhe feriu o coração.

(Setsuko murmurando) Sei...ta...

Não! Não era Seita! Seita estava morto. Aquele era Ken! Ken Hidaka, o garoto que jurara proteger ao custo de sua vida!

Tal consciência venceu a barreira do som, desviando seus pensamentos incoerentes para um único objetivo: Ken. Não sabia o que acontecia, não sabia porque seu corpo doía tanto e nem mesmo porque suas mãos estavam amarradas.

Desconhecia o porquê de ser torturada com músicas ecoando tão alto em suas orelhas... e na verdade não se importava...

Nada daquilo era realmente importante. A não ser o fato visível de que algo assustava o jogador. E isso era imperdoável.

(Setsuko) MALDITTTOOO!!

O grito alucinado pegou todos de surpresa. Por um instante o tempo pareceu parar, instante em que a força psíquica da loira rompeu as cordas que lhe prendiam os pulsos.

(Toshiro)!!

O belo homem empalideceu. Isso era algo que não havia previsto: não contara com a possibilidade de Setsuko se libertar...

(Ken) Setsuko!

Era uma reviravolta inesperada, mas muito oportuna.

Toshiro arrepiou-se no momento em que Setsuko cravou os olhos castanhos sobre ele. As íris castanhas pareciam injetadas de insanidade, brilhando com chispas de ódio. Uma veia em sua testa saltou, assim como uma no pescoço.

A situação estava crítica para o inimigo.

(Toshiro)...

Setsuko levou as mãos doloridas ao fone especial e antes mesmo de tocá-lo com os dedos avermelhados o aparelho se espatifou em mil pedaços.

(Setsuko) Como pôde?!

O grito rouco veio acompanhado de um golpe psíquico poderoso e incontrolável, enviado por toda a sala sem alvo específico. O resultado se mostrou quase desastroso: os répteis foram arremessados pela porta, batendo na parede do outro lado do corredor. Caíram no solo de barriga para cima, desnorteados e sangrando.

Toshiro foi jogado pelo poder de Setsuko contra a parede com violência, escorregando para o chão já inconsciente.

Yohji acabou sendo arrastado pelo chão, rolando sobre si mesmo até bater contra o sarcófago.

(Yohji) Argh...

Abafou o gemido dolorido causado ao sentir a costela raspando em seu pulmão. Aquilo doía pacas!

Nessa confusão, sobrou até mesmo para Ken. O moreninho foi empurrado pelo poder de Setsuko e bateu as costas na parede, caindo sentado sobre o chão, meio atordoado.

(Setsuko)...

Moveu a mão em direção a única janela da sala, e golpeou-a, quebrando o vidro translúcido em milhões de caquinhos que voaram por todos os lados. A loira estava pensando em usar aquela janela como rota de fuga, mesmo calculando que pertencia ao segundo ou terceiro andar... poderia ser uma queda perigosa...

Preocuparia-se com isso depois.

Começando a readquirir o controle da própria mente, Setsuko percebeu que quase envolvera seus companheiros em furacão psíquico fatal. Deu uma rápida corrida até Ken, verificando que ele estava tonto, mas bem.

(Setsuko) Vamos dar o fora daqui...

Ignorando a dor lacerante na garganta esfolada, ela estreitou os olhos fazendo as correntes que prendiam Ken se partir, deixando-o livre. Apenas as pulseiras de ouro permaneceram em seus pulsos, mas não atrapalhavam em nada.

(Ken) Obrigado! Yohji!!

Voou em direção ao namorado, abaixando-se próximo a ele, querendo descobrir a extensão dos ferimentos sofridos pelo playboy.

(Toshiro)...

O amante de Koji começou a se recuperar. Piscou devagar, praguejando baixinho por tudo estar fugindo de seu controle.

Setsuko olhou para ele e estreitou os olhos. Toshiro estava planejando alguma coisa... o inimigo ainda tinha uma carta em sua manga, porém lhe era impossível descobrir. Sempre que sondava a mente dele, deparava-se apenas com a maldita caixinha de música fechada e trancada.

Lentamente o homem colocou a mão no bolso interno do casaco e tirou um segundo controle remoto, menor do que o usado para ligar o fone de ouvido especial.

(Toshiro) He, he, he... sinto muito, Koji... te peço desculpas... pessoalmente no... inferno!

(Ken)...

A loira ainda fez uma última tentativa de ler a mente de Toshiro. Deparou-se com a frustrante caixa de músicas. Ia desistir quando a mesma começou a tremer até que explodiu em chamas incontroláveis.

(Setsuko) KEN! TEMOS QUE SAIR DAQUI!!

Dizendo isso ela correu até os Weiss, ajudando Ken a erguer Yohji. Os três se dirigiram a janela, preparando-se para saltá-la.

(Toshiro) Adeus... Ken Hidaka.

Toshiro apertou o controle remoto dando início a uma série de detonações que destruíram sua casa toda, começando do porão, até alcançar os andares mais elevados da mansão.

A força da explosão arremessou Ken, Yohji e Setsuko longe, através da janela quebrada, mandando-os em direções diferentes.

Ken caiu sobre a grama macia, preocupando-se em evitar uma queda de mau jeito, devido a grande altura de onde foram praticamente cuspidos. Conseguiu rolar sobre o próprio corpo, evitando alguma torção mais grave.

Recebera apenas um corte na testa, provavelmente esbarrara em algum caco de vidro da janela quebrada.

Ken esticou-se sobre na verdinha e colocou a mãos sobre a testa. Observou o céu escuro de Tokyo por um segundo. Parecia que cairia uma forte tempestade...

Logo ouviu o som da casa de Toshiro caindo, e voltou os olhos castanhos naquela direção. A cena tinha todo um ar de flashback, onde se repetia a destruição da mansão de Koji.

Graças aos céus escapara daquele rolo todo com apenas um corte na testa. Mas não podia dizer o mesmo de Yohji.

(Ken) YOHJI!!

O moreninho arregalou os olhos e scanneou o local onde caíra. Não era uma reprise da luta contra Koji. Havia outras vítimas, e Yohji era uma delas.

Imediatamente Ken levantou-se e começou a procurar pelo ex-detetive por todos os lados. Yohji não podia ter ido muito longe, disso ele tinha certeza.

Pedaços de madeira incandescente caíram por todos os lados, e ainda pegavam fogo, o que ajudava a iluminar a noite escura.

Determinado a encontrar Yohji, Ken embrenhou-se entre algumas árvores, achando que talvez o amante tivesse sido lançado para mais longe. Foi então que seus olhos fixaram-se sobre um ponto no chão, e o jogador sentiu uma vertigem.

(Ken) Yoh... ji... YOHJI!!

oOo

Setsuko abriu os olhos. Estava viva! Mais uma vez saíra viva de toda a confusão que envolvia a Weiss e assassinos fanáticos por mitologia egípcia.

(Setsuko) Oh...

Concentrou-se, fazendo um exame de si mesma. Descobriu duas costelas quebradas, a garganta estava gravemente ferida, e depois daqueles gritos na sala de Toshiro, sabia que ficaria um bom tempo sem usar a voz adequadamente...

Sua clavícula estava muito inchada, mas não fora fraturada. Tinha um corte profundo nas costas que doía pra caramba. Porém o mais preocupante era um sangramento interno que não pôde identificar exatamente onde fora feito. Um de seus órgãos... talvez o baço ou o fígado.

Algo sangrava dentro de si. Precisaria se concentrar ao máximo para resolver aquilo.

Foi então que ouviu Ken gritando o nome de Yohji.

(Setsuko)...

Intuiu que algo grave acontecera... algo muito grave.

Tentou se erguer, mas não conseguiu. As pernas estavam bambas, sem apoio. Arriscou-se uma segunda vez e teve mais sorte. Ficou em pé, embora cambaleasse bastante.

(Setsuko baixinho) Ken...

Pegou um pedaço de madeira que voara dos escombros e usou o mesmo para se escorar e avançar, caminhando lentamente para o lado de onde ouvira a voz do moreninho.

(Setsuko) Ken... arf...

Embrenhou-se entre as árvores, até que pode visualizar o Weiss. Ken estava sentado sobre a grama, entre alguns escombros que ainda pegavam fogo. E seus braços abrigavam Yohji.

(Setsuko) Oh!

Não era preciso olhar duas vezes para ver que o playboy estava mal. Muito mal.

(Ken) Setsuko...

A garota caiu de joelhos ao lado do jogador. Os olhos castanhos da loira analisaram a figura do ex-detetive, e de tudo o que viu só pode concluir uma coisa: Yohji não ia durar muito. A queda, somada a surra na sala de Toshiro parecia ter sido das piores...

(Setsuko baixinho) Sinto muito, Ken...

O moreninho fixou os olhos apavorados sobre a companheira, fitando-a com um olhar suplicante. Não podia cogitar perder a pessoa que mais amava daquela maneira... muito menos naquele momento!

(Ken) Ajuda ele...

Setsuko engoliu em seco. Mesmo que usasse todos os seus poderes talvez não conseguisse salvar Yohji. E se ficasse esgotada não poderia ajudar a si própria. E precisava de auto-ajuda.

Era Yohji ou ela.

Ken leu a resolução nos olhos castanhos de Setsuko. A confirmação veio nas palavras frias e insinceras.

(Setsuko baixinho) Não há... nada... que eu possa... fazer.

(Ken)...

O moreninho apertou os braços em volta de Yohji de maneira desesperada. Escondeu o rosto nos cabelos loiros, cheios de pequenos galhinhos e folhinhas, úmidos de sangue...

Então era o fim?

Pensar naquilo encheu o Weiss de uma sinistra desesperança, forte o bastante para fazê-lo soluçar alto, chorando sem controle. Definitivamente não estava preparado para enfrentar a triste realidade.

(Ken chorando) Foi... minha cul...pa...

Setsuko fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ken se culparia para o resto da vida, se Yohji morresse naquele momento. Poderia o jogador se afundar na lama da auto-flagelação, a ponto de desistir de viver? Aquele menino tão cheio de energia desistiria de tudo apenas porque seu coração não suportaria a dor de uma perda tão marcante?

(Setsuko)...

Ela não queria pensar naquele futuro negro. Arregalando os olhos, Setsuko percebeu que a felicidade de Ken estava em suas mãos. O futuro do jogador poderia se tornar um mar negro de angústia ou... ele teria pelo menos mais uma chance ao lado de Yohji...

Não havia garantias mas...

A garota olhou para as próprias mãos. Ela jurara que protegeria o futuro de Ken, a risco da própria vida... porém, não queria morrer! Não ainda...

_O que vai fazer, Setsuko?_

Ela não sabia! Ou melhor, não tinha coragem.

**Há um ponto do qual não se pode voltar.  
A única opção é seguir em frente.  
Os homens não podem evitar.  
O que é pior?  
O sofrimento passado... ou a tristeza futura?**

Setsuko abriu os olhos. Estava tendo uma visão. No momento mais inoportuno de todos...

Seu sonho lhe levara a uma praia. Uma praia muito grande e praticamente vazia. A não ser por um garotinho.

(Setsuko) Oh...

Reconheceu Seita de imediato. E lembrou-se daquele episódio claramente: eram suas memórias da primeira vez que Seita e ela haviam visitado uma praia. Foram levados a imensa praia particular pelos pais adotivos.

Setsuko tinha gravada em sua mente a sensação de deslumbre que a acometera ao visualizar a imensidão azul do mar. Se apaixonara pelas pequeninas ondas que vinham se quebrar na areia... embalara-se na brisa refrescante que trazia o cheio do mar até ela.

Seita, no entanto, caíra de amores pela areia branquinha, macia e fina. Passara o dia todo mergulhando e rolando na areia, escavando buracos atrás de caranguejos... recolhendo conchinhas na praia.

Os olhos de Setsuko se marejaram. Aquele fora um dos melhores dias da sua vida. Sentia saudades de tudo o que se passara e ficara perdido no passado.

Foi então que se lembrou de Seita. Olhou para ele.

Seu irmãozinho tinha então seis anos de idade, estava sentado a moda oriental, batendo com as mãozinhas sobre um grande amontoado de areia, que em sua imaginação infantil deveria parecer um magnífico castelo.

Os cabelos castanhos caiam sobre os olhos, atrapalhando um pouco a visão, fazendo com que constantemente o garotinho passasse os dedos pelos fios, enchendo-os de grãos de areia.

De repente ele olhou para trás, na direção de Setsuko.

(Setsuko) Oh!

Seita parecia olhar diretamente para ela. O menino sorriu e gritou algo que ela não pôde ouvir. Depois ficou em pé e começou a correr com os braços abertos, balançando como se fosse um avião.

(Setsuko) Hora de ir embora...

Ela tinha certeza de que era fim do dia... suas recordações a levaram de volta no momento de partir... sim, naquele dia seu coração ficara pequeno e apertado, porque não queria deixar o mar para trás. Na época ela tinha nove anos e alguma inocência. Queria que seus pais adotivos colocassem o mar em uma garrafa e levassem embora com eles.

(Setsuko) Mas Seita riu de mim. Ele disse que não poderiam levar o mar e deixar a areia. "_Não quero tanta areia no jardim! Nossos pés ficariam sempre sujos... não é, Setuko?_" Oh, Seita...

Então a imagem de Seita passou correndo por ela, bem ao seu lado.

(Seita) Espere por mim, Setsuko! Meu lugar é ao seu lado, assim como a água do mar deve ficar junto da areia!! Não quero ficar sozinho aqui!

(Setsuko)...

Tanta inocência e tanta sabedoria juntas...

A garota sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Entendia agora a profundidade de seus atos, de todos os erros do passado. Chegara a um momento crucial: poderia continuar fugindo, com medo de enfrentar o próprio julgamento ou... podia...

De sua decisão dependia todo o futuro de Ken. O que poderia ser pior do que a dor passada? Apenas a incerteza do futuro... ou a certeza da tristeza que o futuro nos traria.

Ken teria seu coração despedaçado, se perdesse Yohji. Ambos se amavam, e pertenciam um ao outro. Como o mar pertence a praia...

Setsuko pertencia a Seita. Seu irmão adorado, e o único a quem amara em toda sua vida.

_O que vai fazer, Setsuko?_

oOo

(Setsuko) Seita!

A loira voltou-se, disposta a sair correndo atrás da imagem infantil de seu irmão, mas não foi preciso. Seita permanecia parado bem atrás dela. Em sua forma adolescente, exatamente igual a pouco antes da morte trágica.

O jovem sorria, enquanto mantinha as mãos entrelaçadas atrás das costas.

(Seita) Sabia que não me abandonaria, Setsuko.

(Setsuko) Sei...ta...

O garoto abriu os braços, convidando Setsuko para um braço apertado.

(Setsuko chorando) Seita... meu único amor...

(Seita) Está errado... não sou seu único amor...

(Setsuko)!!

(Seita) É hora de ser sincera com seu coração.

A voz dura não permitia réplicas. Setsuko deu uma risadinha sem graça.

(Setsuko) Então aquele playboy folgado estava certo desde o princípio? Foi por isso que tingi os cabelos de loiro e os cortei? Eu queria apenas ficar parecida com Yohji... para que Ken prestasse atenção em mim.

Sim. Era difícil admitir. Antes, podia até ter sentido amor fraternal por Ken, mas a medida que iam se conhecendo os sentimentos mudaram e ganharam cores novas. Amava Ken com toda sua alma. E por isso quase permitira que Yohji morresse. Quase ajudara no assassinato do ex-detetive, omitindo o socorro que podia prestar.

Mas sabia que a morte do Weiss loiro não traria nada de bom. Faria apenas Ken se afundar em tristeza, trancando o coração para quaisquer outros sentimentos que não fosse dor e sofrimento...

Isso o afastaria definitivamente de Setsuko... um muro se ergueria entre eles, e a própria garota seria a culpada.

Além de amargar a realidade de nunca ter Ken para si, ainda levaria sobre as costas a culpa de indiretamente precipitar a morte da pessoa que realmente era importante ao moreninho.

Se Toshiro era o arauto da vingança, então Setsuko era um paralelo semelhante... uma espécie de mensageira da desgraça, que sempre levava a tristeza e a desgraça aos amigos que lhe eram tão caros.

Porém não era momento de reflexão. E Seita lhe alertou para as conseqüências de seus anseios mais particulares.

(Seita) Ken pertence a Yohji, assim como o mar pertence a areia. Não tem direito de separá-los. Seria um desejo egoísta.

(Setsuko)!!

O jovem não deu tempo da garota pensar nas implicações daquela frase. Logo continuava falando baixinho, com uma voz carregada de insuportável decepção.

(Seita) Um dia todas as pessoas que amamos nos dizem 'adeus'. E então ficaremos sozinhos.

(Setsuko) Poderia ser essa a tristeza futura?

(Seita) Tristeza futura? Apropriado... a dor dominará o coração daquele garoto, porque ele se sentirá solitário.

(Setsuko) Eu posso impedir isso.

A frase firme chamou a atenção de Seita. Durante alguns segundos ele apenas observou Setsuko, talvez tentando desvendar-lhe o mais profundo de sua alma. Depois balançou a cabeça satisfeito.

(Seita) Nesse momento apenas você pode poupá-lo disso. O que vai fazer, Setsuko?

(Setsuko)...

Era a hora de tomar uma atitude...

oOo

Setsuko acordou daquela visão sentindo-se tonta. Sua própria situação agravara-se naqueles poucos segundos. Os ferimentos sangravam e doíam, e se não fizesse algo agora, não poderia fazer depois.

Respirando fundo, a loira estendeu as mãos e tocou as costas de Yohji, entre os braços de Ken que seguravam o amante bem apertado.

Iniciou a sondagem psíquica sem hesitar.

(Setsuko pensando) _Muito bem... começando pelos pés... arranhões, e cortes, irrelevantes. Torção no tornozelo esquerdo... irrelevante... cortes e arranhões nas pernas, irrelevantes. Rótula do joelho direita esmagada... conseqüências: imobilidade definitiva na perna. Oh... iniciando reconstituição da rótula..._

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela face de Setsuko. Fazer aquilo era desgastante e cansativo, porém necessário. Ken não se deu conta da atitude que a loira tomava. A dor em seu coração o cegara para tudo mais.

(Setsuko pensando) _Reconstituindo rótula... rótula ok... continuando sondagem... arranhões e cortes, irrelevantes, arranhões e cortes, escoriações, irrelevantes. Duas costelas quebradas, irrelevantes... pulmão perfurado por uma costela... conseqüências: morte... Movendo costela... movendo costela... devagar... com cuidado. Costela removida. Reconstituindo alvéolos pulmonares... reconstituindo alvéolos pulmonares..._

Uma golfada de sangue subiu pela garganta de Setsuko, mas ela fez um esforço valente e a engoliu. Não ia parar agora. Mesmo que seu corpo começasse a se degenerar no processo. Precisava ser firme.

Continuava 'vendo' em seus pensamentos cada órgão, cada minúscula gota de sangue... cada terminação nervosa, os músculos... podia 'enxergar' o pulmão ferido, e 'desfazer' mentalmente a perfuração fatal.

(Setsuko pensando) _Alvéolos pulmonares reconstituídos... continuando... corte profundo no abdômen, irrelevante. Luxação, cortes e arranhões, irrelevantes... parada cardíaca... conseqüências: morte. Massageando coração... massageando coração... vamos lá, devagar. Sincronize com o próprio coração... massageando coração..._

Em sua mente, Setsuko tentava visualizar as partes do corpo do playboy que precisavam de cuidados. Naquele momento ela buscava 'ver' em sua mente o coração, que permanecia inerte, fraco e destituído de vida. "Enxergava" os tecidos musculares, as veias, as válvulas de bombeamento do sangue. "Sentia" o menor movimento dos glóbulos transportando as minúsculas células vitais a qualquer ser humano, a qualquer ser vivo.

(Setsuko pensando) _Massagem cardíaca efetuada com êxito!_

A confirmação foi a primeira batida. Lenta e quase imperceptível, mas presente. Depois uma segunda e terceira batida, mais forte, mais sequiosa de resistência...

Setsuko ficou tonta. Não pôde impedir que sangue escuro escorresse de seu nariz e ouvidos. A cada segundo seu corpo se enfraquecia mais e mais, trocando as energias com Yohji.

(Setsuko pensando)_ Continuando sondagem... cortes, arranhões, irrelevantes... constatada pressão anormal no córtex cerebral. Conseqüência: morte. Estabilizando pressão cerebral... tentando manter pressão estável..._

A garota não pode conter a segunda ânsia de vomito. Virou o rosto para o lado, cuspindo sangue escuro e grosso, alterado pelos efeitos nocivos de seus poderes. Estava quase sucumbindo, mas não podia se dar por vencida. Ainda tinha que ajudar o playboy!

(Setsuko pensando) _Vamos lá... agüente... pressão sendo estabilizada... tentando estabilizar... pressão... ok! Pressão estabilizada com sucesso! Risco de vida imediato afastado... afas... tado..._

Sangue escorreu nos cantos dos olhos de Setsuko. Ela soube que estava morrendo... estava trocando sua vida pela de Yohji... porém fazia aquilo por Ken, e ninguém mais...

Seus olhos escureceram, mas ela não se deu por vencida. Ainda não completara sua tarefa!

(Setsuko pensando) _Prosseguindo com sondagem psíquica... pressão arterial estável... perda significativa de sangue... conseqüências: anemia. Quadro geral: positivo. Sondagem finalizada com sucesso... desfazendo laços..._

Assim que completou o pensamento Setsuko arregalou os olhos e tombou de costas, caindo pesadamente para trás.

O Weiss moreno mal registrou o que se passara nos últimos segundos. E aquela queda soou aos seus ouvidos como um sussurro, ecoando muito de longe.

(Ken)!!

Sentindo o sangue gelar em suas veias, o jogador trincou os dentes com força. Uma mão estava tocando suas costas, de leve e de maneira meio vacilante... Ken teve até medo de alimentar esperanças...

(Yohji)... Ken...

(Ken)!!

Ouviu a voz um tanto baixa, mas firme e carregada de significado. Yohji se recuperara milagrosamente!

O alívio foi tão grande e imediato que o jogador apertou ainda mais os braços em torno do corpo do amante, com medo de que tudo não passasse de um sonho, e que Yohji realmente se fosse...

A pressão do abraço sobre as costelas fez o playboy apertar os olhos e gemer de leve.

(Yohji) Ai... de... vagar... Ken...

(Ken chorando) Desculpa!!

(Yohji)...

Os Weiss ouviram o som da casa de Toshiro que desabava até a base, consumida pelas últimas chamas. Tal fato fez Ken se recordar da vez que fora envolvido em uma tragédia assim: tudo finalizara com o desabamento da mansão de Koji, ou melhor, nem tudo se finalizara.

As coisas haviam terminado definitivamente agora, mais de um ano após a terrível aparição de Koji e seus anjos.

O Weiss moreno olhou para cima. Através dos olhos marejados pelas lágrimas sinceras de alívio, viu a noite começar a clarear. A tempestade que ameaçava cair a dias estava se dissipando, transformando a abobada noturna num arabesco agradável de se admirar.

Foi então que som de passos se fez ouvir. Ken moveu a cabeça lentamente e viu que Aya e Omi chegavam correndo até eles.

(Omi) Siberian, Balinese, Akai! Está tudo bem?!

(Ken surpreso) Agora está. Como chegaram aqui, Bombay?

(Omi) Depois que perdemos o sinal do seu comunicador eu fiz uma busca na internet. Descobri que Toshiro tinha uma casa em seu nome nesse bairro e que a casa passara por reformas recentemente. Também descobri que ele demitiu todos os funcionários dessa mansão sem explicação aparente.

(Ken) Oh.

(Omi) Resolvemos arriscar vir até aqui. Era isso ou ficar a noite inteira apenas esperando. Mas pelo visto...

Chegaram tarde demais. Era nítido que Yohji e Ken, mais especificadamente o playboy, passaram por maus bocados... precisariam de um relatório detalhado sobre tudo o que acontecera.

(Aya) Setsuko está morta.

A revelação caiu sobre os outros como uma bomba. Aya abaixara e verificara os sinais vitais de Setsuko, chegando a conclusão óbvia e fatídica de que a companheira loira não mais respirava.

(Ken) O que?!

Só agora ele dava conta da verdade. E então o jogador arregalou os olhos entendendo tudo. Sacou que Yohji não se recuperaria milagrosamente se não fosse a intervenção de Setsuko.

"_Não há nada que eu possa fazer..._"

A loira dissera essas palavras. Ken compreendeu que ela não podia ajudar Yohji, a não ser a custo da própria vida. E Setsuko fizera sua escolha: cumprira a promessa de proteger o futuro de Ken a qualquer preço...

Sem palavras para agradecer o ato tão altruísta, Ken recomeçou a chorar, tocado pela devoção da garota.

(Aya) Vamos embora. A polícia deve estar vindo pra cá.

Imediatamente o líder da Weiss se pôs em pé, pegando o corpo de Setsuko nos braços. Omi ajudou Ken a amparar Yohji, e os quatro se afastaram devagar, mas sem esbarrar com a polícia ou os bombeiros.

oOo

Um mês após o ocorrido, Yohji e Ken foram juntos ao cemitério visitar o túmulo de Setsuko.

O loiro se recuperava rápido dos ferimentos, mas ainda se apoiava em uma bengala, e usava faixas no tórax para ajudar com as costelas. Também exibia sinais de cortes e arranhões, e o machucado do peito precisara de pontos, mas com sorte não ficariam marcas.

Apresentava em seu corpo seqüelas da aventura na casa de Toshiro que o marcariam para a vida toda... de vez em quando o joelho doía pacas, falseando e dando-lhe a impressão de que a rótula saia do lugar. Outras vezes sentia umas tonturas estranhas, inexplicáveis... tonturas precedidas por sangue que pingava de seu nariz sem razão aparente. Apesar dessas inconveniências não reclamava. Setsuko o remendara muito bem, e ele seria eternamente grato a ela. Se estava vivo era graças ao sacrifício da garota.

(Ken) Veja...

Apontou o bonito túmulo. Setsuko fora enterrada sob o nome falso de Rumiko Himitsu, e recebia visitas constantes de suas amigas da hospedaria. E as jovenzinhas sempre levavam muitas flores.

Os Weiss colocaram os buquês de magnólias junto com as outras.

(Yohji) Eu sei que ela não me ajudou porque gostava de mim, ela fez isso por você, Ken... mas mesmo assim eu agradeço muito.

(Ken) E eu mais ainda...

(Yohji) Será que dessa vez é o fim dessa história de Anúbis? Já to de saco cheio dela!

(Ken) Creio que sim. Setsuko está morta, assim como Toshiro... acho que não há mais ninguém que saiba das coisas a ponto de se envolver.

(Yohji) É. A morte desse Toshiro foi um escândalo. Eu não sabia que ele era um arqueólogo tão famoso... a história apareceu na TV e em vários jornais...

(Ken) Você ainda não se lembra de como ele conseguiu te pegar?

O loiro negou com a cabeça. Não se lembrava de nada.

(Yohji) Sei lá o que aquele cara fez comigo... só sei que não me recordo de praticamente nada após beber um golinho de whisky.

E ao dizer a frase olhou de lado para o amante, imaginado que uma bronca viria a seguir. Mas Ken deixou passar daquela vez.

(Ken) Não importa. O que me preocupa são essas coisas... elas me irritando pacas! Ainda não consegui tirar...

Mostrou os pulsos com as pulseiras de ouro. Haviam sido colocadas por Toshiro, mas não eram fáceis de abrir. Nem mesmo Omi descobrira o segredo para destravar as pulseiras, então Ken continuava com elas em seus pulsos.

(Yohji) He, he, he... ficam bem em você.

(Ken) Mas eu quero tirar! Não quero nada que lembre Toshiro ou Koji em mim!

(Yohji) Assim que essa poeira da morte de Toshiro baixar, a gente procura um arqueólogo e pede pra ele abrir esses trecos.

(Ken suspirando) Hn. Merda!

(Yohji) Vamos embora?

Ken concordou. Ambos lançaram um último olhar cheio de gratidão em direção ao local onde estava o corpo da loira. Jamais esqueceriam que ela lhes proporcionara aquela chance de continuarem juntos. Se não fosse por Setsuko, Ken teria perdido a pessoa mais importante de sua vida!

Seria impossível agradecer a altura.

Depois disso finalmente as rixas deveriam ser esquecidas. A maneira precipitada pela qual Setsuko entrara para a Weiss... todo aquele maldito plano, e seu sumiço repentino ao vencerem Koji. Esqueceriam o retorno inesperado no momento do perigo. Pois nada disso era relevante.

O sacrifício final criara não um livro em branco, onde toda uma nova história seria escrita, e sim adicionara mais folhas a serem preenchidas no livro que narrava as vidas entrelaçadas de ambos os Weiss. Aquelas páginas contariam como as decisões tomadas por Setsuko alteraram um final que parecia fadado à tragédia e propiciaram a dois corações que se amavam a chance de continuar a caminhada juntos.

Uma caminhada longa e permeada de obstáculos. Mas que era desbravada com coragem e confiança, porque tinham um ao outro. E teriam por muito mais tempo, graças a Setsuko.

Sim, continuariam naquela vida, porque era isso que a garota queria. Por isso ela dera a própria alma. Nem Ken e nem Yohji poderiam agir de outra forma ou estariam diminuindo o valor da dádiva recebida.

Com tais pensamentos o jogador aproximou-se mais de Yohji, tomando a mão livre dele entre a sua. Apertou com carinho, tentando transmitir seus mais profundos sentimentos.

(Ken baixinho) Amo você, Yohji.

O loiro sorriu ao ouvir a declaração dita a meia voz. Antes de responder, o playboy deu uma última olhadinha para trás.

(Yohji baixinho) Eu também amo você. Muito mesmo...

(Ken sorrindo) Sabe de uma coisa? De repente me deu vontade de ver o mar... vamos combinar uma viagem, quando você estiver melhor?

(Yohji sorrindo) Claro, Ken Ken. O que você quiser...

Uma leve brisa agitou o cabelo de ambos, e continuou soprando até que finalmente abandonassem o solitário cemitério.

A morte de Setsuko fora uma perda lamentável, mas graças a isso puderam enfrentar a assustadora vingança dos anjos. Se Anúbis queria tal coisa, ele ainda teria que esperar muito antes de ter seus desejos saciados... era a garantia que a morte de Setsuko lhes deixava de herança.

Os Weiss desejaram sinceramente que ela pudesse enfrentar e derrotar seus demônios internos e que um dia... quem sabe um dia ela tivesse direito a paz eterna.

Fim

* * *

Ufa!! #respira fundo n.n #

Finalmente pus um ponto final nessa saga. Lembram-se que eu prometi a continuação de "Os anjos(...)" para logo? Pois é... demorou só mais de dois anos pra ela vir... n.n""""

Sabem, é que eu precisava ter o clima certo pra trazer Setsuko de volta. Eu queria que Aya e Setsuko estivessem mudados, mas não podia jogar isso assim no ar... por isso trabalhei tantas fics antes de ter o cenário perfeito pra ela.

Não sei se realmente dá pra perceber que Aya e Setsuko mudaram, mesmo Yohji, Ken e Omi (o chibi nem tanto n.n" – desculpa, Su chan!!) apesar de todo o meu esforço.

Ok, até concordo que mais uma vez não fui tão má assim com os Weiss... só fiz o Yohji apanhar um tanto... mas um dia eu chego lá! Ou desperto meu lado maligno ou desisto de vez! ò.ó

Enquanto isso treino na Kemi! XD Buahauahauahua #rolando pelo chão de tanto rir#

Não lembro quem me disse por e-mail, que eu já era má a muito tempo. A Evil vive me jogando "Questões mal resolvidas" na cara, e a Kemi me lembra de "Presente de Natal"... e alguém me falou de OJSM... ok, concordo com as três, tenho uma veia maldosa em mim, afinal, quase matei o Duo espancado e supostamente teria sido suicídio...

Quase transformei o Ken em picolé as vésperas do aniversário dele... e... acho que sou a única pessoa que matou o Yohji de verdade três vezes na mesma fic... n.n"

Isso é síndrome de Nury... já ouviram falar...? É altamente contagiosa...

Oh, digitar o fim dessa fic me fez perceber o quanto OJSM me desgastou. As duas últimas histórias que criei foram lastimáveis, e me desanimaram pacas, acho que não recuperei de todo... estou decepcionada.

Por isso decidi parar com meus projetos mais sérios. Pelo menos até ter a certeza de que não vou estragar mais nenhum argumento. Se tudo der certo no começo do ano que vem retornarei com carga total.

Enquanto isso vou relaxando com fics mais light, sem temas complexos e explicações obscuras. Sei q adoro trabalhar com isso, mas vou protelar pelo máximo de tempo possível.

Mas não pensem meros mortais que termina aí...

Algumas pessoas despertaram a fúria daquela que escreve as fics de vingança... então...

**CUIDADO**: (Todas estão no caderninho vermelho)

Akemi, Mystik, Lili-k, Nuryco...

E mais recentemente: Freya... SIM!!

Você me torturou na Con, me fez implorar misericórdia e pedir perdão por erros que nem tinha cometido... jogou minha dignidade no lixo e me fez sofrer! Mas o troco não demora... ele virá através de uma terrível fic de vingança!!

Buahahahauhauahauaahuaaa #cenário de fundo: labaredas incandescentes e um vulcão entrando em erupção#

¬¬ Isso se eu não for pro inferno antes... n.n"""""""


End file.
